


A Dyad In The Force

by CartaEscarlate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Bring Back Rey of Jakku, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Happy Ending, I just want them to be happy okay, New Jedi Order, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Sexual Experimentation, Space Virgins, World Between Worlds, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartaEscarlate/pseuds/CartaEscarlate
Summary: After leaving the Resistance behind and starting her own Jedi path, Rey travels to the World Between Worlds to get Ben Solo back. Together, they’ll find a way to bring balance to the Force, to themselves and to help a new generation of Force users.(Rey is not a Palpatine and the last Skywalker isn’t thrown into a pit during the final showdown of the Skywalker saga on this one)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 37
Kudos: 153
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics, The Rise of Skywalker: Fix-It Fic Edition, Things that make tros hurt a little less





	1. Prologue

* * *

**8 ABY**

**Hanna City,** **Chandrila**

**CORE WORLDS**

* * *

Ben Solo was finally asleep.

Han kept him close to his chest so his son could rest. By their side slept Leia Organa, whose hand was holding her son’s. The little boy of three told his parents he couldn’t sleep because of dark nightmares that were plaguing his mind for days now so they allow him to share their bed. The boy described terrible things to them: visions of horrible beings, massacres and burned flesh. These images were so vivid inside the toddler’s psyche not even Han’s gold dices would distract him from them.

“But you love playing with my dices, Ben.” Han had told his son, but the boy just shook his head, begging his parents to embrace him.

They were all asleep when T-2LC, the Solo household droid, entered their chambers and activated a holo-projection of chancellor Mon Mothma: _"Senator Organa, I apologize for disrupting you at this late hour but I have something of great importance to discuss with you-”_

“Turn it off, Elsie!” Han yelled in anger while throwing his golden dices at the droid, resulting in it shutting down the holo-projection and leaving the room.

However, Ben woke up and started to cry.

“There, there, Ben.” Han held his son close to his chest. “Hush now. Dad’s here and he won’t let anything happen to you.”

After a few moments, Ben drifted back to sleep, his chin resting on his father’s shoulder.

***

Ben would come to miss his father’s embrace in the years to come.

No matter how much he begged, Han Solo always had to leave due to his smuggler’s activities. The little boy watched his father's departure on the _Millennium Falcon_ over and over again. And no matter how much Ben asked for his father to bring him along, Han's answer was always the same. All the while, his mother, Leia, became an esteemed senator to the New Republic and was rarely at home. Ben was left at the care of several droids but he felt utterly alone and abandoned. And as he grew older, the voices inside his mind got worse.

_“You see how they all leave you, Ben? They fear you. They think of you as a monster.”_

“No!” Ben cried out “It’s not true.”

_“You know it to be true. They fear your power and what you will become.”_

“No! Get out of my head!”

Ben started to cry while trying to cover his ears.

_“I’m your only friend, Ben. Your parents leave you alone with droids because they don’t want to be around you.”_

“No!” Ben screamed, “LEAVE ME ALONE!!!”

In his rage, Ben unwillingly broke several artifacts around him, including one toy his father had gifted him. The young boy kneeled and held it with tears streaming down his face.

_“See how your anger and your hatred make you stronger.”_

“I don’t want this.” Ben cried. “I want to be like everyone else.”

_“Don’t be absurd, young Skywalker. You are far greater than everyone else. You are the heir to an Empire.”_

***

“Mom… I don’t want to go. _Please_.”

A ten-year-old Ben frowned and he had tears on his eyes when Leia Organa knelt down before him and smiled.

“Uncle Luke will help you, sweetheart,” Leia reassured him. “He will teach you how to properly control and use the Force.”

“I want to stay here with you and dad. I want to be a pilot like him.”

“Oh, darling… You’ll never be like your father.” Leia sighed. “You took it after me. The Force the strong in our family. My… _father_ had it, your uncle has it, I have it. And you have it too.”

“But I don’t want it.”

Leia wiped away the tears from her son’s eyes.

“I can’t do what my brother does and maybe I never will.”

“Are you scared of me?”

“What?” Leia asked with confusion. “Of course not, sweetheart. Where did you ever get that idea?”

“Do you and dad think I’m a monster?” Ben sobbed.

"No! Sweetheart?” Leia said while embracing him. “We love you. You are our only son.”

“Then why are you sending me away?” His voice was as teary as his eyes. “Don’t you want me near you? Why are you leaving me?”

“I’m not leaving you, Ben,” Leia reassured. “I’ll be right here when you come back from your training.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” Leia smiled.

“But why isn’t dad here to say goodbye?”

“You know he’s busy.” Leia sighed. “But he loves you very much as well. And he’ll be waiting for your return too.”

“The ship’s all set.” Luke Skywalker said while approaching them. “Are you ready to go, Ben?”

Ben swallowed his tears and managed to say: “Yes, uncle Luke.”

“Go on.” Luke encouraged him. “I’ll meet you in a minute.”

“Help him, Luke. He really needs your guidance.”

Those were the last words Ben heard from his mother while walking away. When boarding the ship, he felt something inside of him. It was a feeling like no other. An awakening of sorts. It was like something or _someone_ was out there calling for him and begging for a reunion. And at that moment, far away from there, on Jakku, Rey was born.

* * *

**20 ABY**

**Niima Outpost,** **Jakku**

**INNER RIM**

* * *

"No! Come back!"

Rey cried out while she saw a ship flying away.

"Quiet, girl!" Unkar Plutt yelled while grabbing her arm fiercely. “Shut up and stop crying!”

Rey looked up at him with terror upon her face and weeping.

“Your parents won’t return, you hear me?” He said. “They sold you off to me and now you’re mine.”

Rey tried her best not to make a sound while sobbing. The Crolute dragged her to his stand and sat her down in front of him.

“Now…” he began. “Don’t think for a second you have an advantage here because you are a youngling. You will work like the rest of the lot. You’re small and so are your hands… That’s good to reach places grown-ups can’t. You will scavenge like the rest of them. And I’ll pay you accordingly.”

“I… I don’t know how…”

“You’ll learn,” Unkar said with a pitiless voice. “If you want to eat, you’ll work. Otherwise, you can just damned well starve to death.”

***

It was not easy at first and it didn’t get any easier with time but Rey learned how to scavenge the Starship Graveyard of Jakku. She soon realized the competition was ferocious but took advantage of her small body to get into places others could not, scavenging the ships from the Galactic Empire and the New Republic. She made the trade of parts for food portions her everyday life. As time went by, Rey began to understand which parts were the most valuable to Plutt and those were the ones she hunted. One day, she found an imperial AT-AT and after finding a green spine barrel flower growing inside, she decided to make it her home. Rey started to mark the days she has been on Jakku for keeping track of time until her family returned for her.

“They will return someday...” Rey sighed looking up to the sky. “I know they will. I can feel it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chandrila](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Chandrila)   
> [T-2LC (Elsie)](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/T-2LC)   
> [Hologram](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Hologram)   
> [Niima Outpost](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Niima_Outpost)
> 
> ***
> 
> I decided to add this prologue because many people aren’t aware of Ben’s backstory. I also wanted to create a parallel between Ben and Rey’s childhoods as well as inserting the Force Dyad lore into it.
> 
> I don't have a beta and I'm just writing this for fun and because TROS sucked so much. I hope you enjoy my story. Thank you for reading.


	2. A Dyad in the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A dyad in the Force. A power like life itself, unseen for generations.”

_Falling to catch me at first keep encouraged,_

_Missing me one place search another,_

_I stop somewhere waiting for you._

**Walt Whitman, “Song of Myself”**

* * *

**Exegol**

**UNKNOWN REGIONS**

* * *

“Let’s go home now.”

His voice seemed so distant and her head was spinning. Rey felt her body vanishing as she tried to walk towards him. Palpatine and his legion of loyalists had been defeated for their power has no match for that of a Force Dyad.

She wanted to reach him, to get closer to him.

 _Ben._ She wanted to say but her voice never left her throat.

“Rey…?”

Her strength began to fade beneath her feet and the worrisome expression upon his features was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

Ben caught her into his arms when she fell.

“Rey?” He caressed her face while tears formed in his eyes. “No… _please_.”

Ben could feel it was too late and Rey was gone.

He nodded his head in rejection. It was like something has been ripped off deep inside of him and it was the worse pain he has ever experienced in his entire life. It was like half of his soul disappeared. _It can't be, it's not right-_

He held her gently against his chest while the tears flow down his face. _She can't be gone_ , he kept saying to himself. And he wouldn't allow it to happen so he made the ultimate decision. _I would give everything for you, sweetheart._ He placed his hand upon her core and closed his eyes. It took all of his inner strength to transfer his life force into her. 

And then he felt it. He was complete again while her hand touched his. 

Rey opened her eyes and looked at him, with confusion at first but it soon turned into a smile. She was resting in his arms, his strong hands supporting her, his eyes looking deep into hers with tenderness and hope.

"Ben!" She said while feeling his large, gentle hands upon her body. "What happened?"

"You were gone for a while." He smiled back while tenderly caressing the back of her neck. "But you are here now."

Rey smiled with such joy and he had never seen her so cheerful and felt fulfilled. 

She placed her hands upon his chest and gazed at his lips and then at his eyes, asking for permission. He just smiled and she moved forward, grabbing his face while their lips met in a gentle yet passionate kiss. She felt the warmness of his lips on hers and time stopped. It was just them at that moment and the entire galaxy ceased to exist. When their mouths parted, she saw him smile for the first time. It was a wide smile that drew dimples on his cheeks. And Rey never felt so happy.

"I love you." She managed to say, a little shy, a little anxious for finally admitting it out loud. _You came for me when no one else did._

"I know."

But then Rey felt it. His life force was weakening. And all she could whisper before preventing him from falling unto the floor was "No..."

"Goodbye, sweetheart."

He managed to say with a light smile before closing his eyes.

"Ben, wh-?"

And afterward, Rey felt his body disappearing beneath her fingers.

"No!" Rey grabbed his empty clothes while tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Please, _no_... Don't leave me. Stay with me, Ben. Come back-"

Rey breathed the clothes, feeling the scent of him against her nose and the softness of the fabric on her skin.

***

She didn't know for how long she just stood there, kneeling on the ground, waiting for him to return. Her eyes fixed on his empty clothes and she didn't feel like herself anymore, like a part of her was missing. 

Rey didn't know how she got the strength to walk away and get into Luke's old X-wing. While entering the cockpit, she felt the urge to go back to where Ben disappeared and wait. _You promised me I was not alone... because I had you._ She couldn't fight back the tears while they streamed down her face. She took a deep breath while wiping down the tears with the back of her hand. She didn't want to leave but she couldn't just stay there forever. A part of her still holds on to that fiery bit of hope. 

_We'll see each other again. I believe that._

Rey somehow knew she would never have to be alone again ever since they touched hands that night on Ahch-To. And she would wait for him to return, no matter how long it takes. Something inside of her roaring he would find his way back to her.

She got the engines started and left Exegol behind, heading back to the Resistance Base on Ajan Kloss, on the Outer Rim.

* * *

**World Between Worlds**

**THE FORCE**

* * *

Ben Solo was floating.

Floating among stars and darkness.

There was no time nor space, there was only the Force.

**_“The Force runs strong in your family.”_ **

The voices grew louder while Ben dwelled back into consciousness.

_**“I am a Jedi, like my father before me.”** _

He felt cold but there was no wind.

“W-what?”

He whispered with confusion, his eyes half-closed while he regained power over his own body.

**_“Now, young Skywalker, you will die.”_ **

**_“If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.”_ **

The voices seemed to go on forever.

**_“I’ll not leave you here. I’ve got to save you.”_ **

**_“Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger; anger leads to hate; hate leads to suffering. I sense much fear in you.”_ **

Ben opened his eyes and was stunned. He felt bewildered and lost while looking around into the void, unaware of his whereabouts. It was a neverending emptiness of space and stars, and the voices of old seemed to be everlasting and fainted as a breeze. He stood on his feet but didn't know which direction to face.

“Welcome, Ben Solo.” A female voice said behind his back. “I've been expecting you.”

Ben turned around to face a female Togruta from the planet Shili. Her skin was bright orange with white markings and blue stripes. She had large cone-like montrals and head tails she kept hidden beneath a white cloak.

"Who are you?" Ben asked with perplexity. "And where am I?"

Then he realized his clothes were gone and rushed to cover his manhood.

"And why I am naked!?"

“My name is Ahsoka Tano.” She presented herself and uncloaked. “Here. Take my robe.”

Ben accepted it and covered himself.

“You’re a Jedi?”

“No,” Ahsoka said. “I left the Jedi order before completing my trials. Like you, I’m something else.”

“What is this place?”

“It has many names but it’s commonly known as the World Between Worlds.”

“Am I dead?”

“Not exactly. Your spirit can’t become one with the Force because it’s incomplete. While the other half of the Dyad lives, you are in limbo, as is she.”

“So I’m trapped here until Rey dies?”

His voice was charged with sorrow and longing. He had given up his own life to save her but had apparently condemned her to live half a life, fragmented for the rest of her days. _Kriff, why can't I do something right for a change?_ It was frustrating. And worse, there was nothing he could do about it or to fix it.

“This place knows no time nor space,” Ahsoka informed. “It’s a collection of doors and portals that exist between time and space, connecting all moments in time together.”

“But why am I here and not somewhere else?”

“Ancient Sith loyalists excavated deep fissures on Exegol’s crust because they knew of the existence of a pathway to a hidden vergence. A nexus connecting to the World Between Worlds beneath the planet’s surface. Darth Sidious himself was obsessed with taking control over this place because he who controls it controls the entire galaxy. He almost succeeded once if not for Ezra Bridger. The pathway through Lothal Jedi Temple was destroyed as a result but there are more.”

“So there’s a way out?”

Perhaps there was hope after all.

Ahsoka looked behind her shoulder: “There is someone here who wants to see you.”

She stepped aside to reveal a female figure.

“Ben.”

“Mom?”

Leia opened her arms to receive her son’s embrace.

“I’m so sorry-” Ben cried against his mother’s neck while she gently fondled his hair. “For everything.”

“I’m the one who has to apologize, Ben,” Leia said, touching his face with tenderness. “I should have never sent you away, that’s when I lost you. I hope you might one day forgive me for not being there for you when you needed me the most.”

“It was Palpatine all along. My nightmares, the voices inside my head…”

“I’m sorry I’ve failed you, Ben.” Luke Skywalker approached them and Ben tried to control his anger and sorrow in seeing his uncle standing near him. “I wasn’t strong enough to see through Sidious’ deception. I saw visions of your future that night and I believed them to be true. I hope someday you might find it in yourself a way to forgive me as I have forgiven you for burning down my temple.”

“I-I didn’t burn down the Jedi temple. A fire burst for no reason that night. I run to save the others but I couldn’t... It was too late. Of course, now I suspect it was Palpatine who caused the fire.”

“He never forgave my betrayal.” A male voice approached. “Hello, Ben. I’m Anakin Skywalker, your grandfather. I’ve been trying to reach you for years but I was unable to. I fear Sidious was blocking my presence.”

“He pretended to be you,” Ben said. “Darth Vader, that is.”

“Darth Vader is gone. As is Kylo Ren.” Anakin placed his arm upon Ben’s shoulder. “I’ve heard you are here because you sacrificed yourself to save the woman you love. I'm very proud of you, grandson."

“You have proven yourself a true Jedi.” Luke nodded in agreement.

“But she’s out there alone. And I’m trapped here. Not dead but not alive either.”

“You won’t be here forever, Ben Solo,” Ahsoka promised.

“How can I find my way out of here, then?”

“You can’t. But she can and will for two halves of a dyad always find a way to reunite.”

* * *

**Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina, Tatooine**

**OUTER RIM**

* * *

_Rey Skywalker._

It puzzled her still why she ever replied it was her name back at Lars Homestead.

_I'm Rey. Just Rey. Rey of Jakku, the kriffing junkyard of the galaxy. Why isn't that enough when it should be? I'm my own person._

The thought of it haunted her still when she entered Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina on Mos Eisley. BB-8 beeped it's a dubious establishment when they walked in but Rey didn't care. She had her fair share of misfits and renegades in her lifetime, and she knew how to handle them if need be.

She ordered a _Tatooine_ _Sunset_ , which surprised BB-8 because Rey usually stays away from alcoholic beverages due to her parents and Unkar Plutt. Sure she had some alcohol with the Resistance on occasion but often turned it down because she knew people are not themselves when they drink too much. However, she didn't felt like herself anymore, something was missing. Rey took a large gulp and felt the sweetness of the fermented fruit washing down her throat.

_Kriff, this is strong!_

Perhaps she was trying to pay tribute to the Skywalkers. Oh, how she wanted to be part of a family. Of _his_ family. But she wasn't fooling anyone. She was all alone on a desert planet again. No family whatsoever. Ben was far away from her to reach him or hold her. She remembered how it felt to be held into his embrace. His strong body holding hers as their lips joined. She had been wandering around, waiting for him to return but he was indeed taking his sweet time. 

_**"It seems the First Order was defeated."** _

Rey overheard a group of smugglers talking in a table nearby.

 _ **"I heard Kylo Ren got himself killed by some harpy."**_

**_"Nah, I've heard he's still alive somewhere. Probably gathering followers... You know how these wizards and their honky religions are."_ **

Rey felt her entire body shivering and it wasn't from the alcohol.

_**"The guy's worse than Vader from what I've heard. If he's truly dead it's a good thing and I'll drink to that."** _

Rey struggled to hold back the tears in her eyes and took another gulp until she finished her cup. 

"Time to go, BB-8." She said while cleaning her lips with the back of her hand. "I had enough of this."

Rey stood up and was about to leave when she stopped herself. She looked back at the smuggler's table, and they were laughing and drinking. Something inside of her stirring and growing. A rage. While ignoring BB-8's urging them to leave, Rey approached them and the men looked up to her with both perplexity and amusement.

"Do you want something, sweetie?" One of them said, while shamelessly checking her out.

"I couldn't help but overheard your conversation and just wanted to say you got your facts wrong," Rey said and the men seemed confused. "Kylo Ren helped the Resistance defeat the First Order. He joined forces with the _harpy_ you were talking about." 

The smugglers exchanged amused looks and then burst into a joined loud laugh.

"That's a good one!" One of the men said while laughing. "Whoever told you _that_? They're not the brightest star in the sky, are they?"

"No one told me, I know it."

"You know it? And why should we believe anything you say?"

"Because I'm the harpy." 

Rey exhibited the lightsaber on her utility belt and all laughs died out. She could have engaged them in a fight but she wasn't in the mood. She wasn't in a mood for anything really so she just walked away, leaving the men scratching their heads with bewilderment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dyad in the Force](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dyad_in_the_Force)  
> [Exegol](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Exegol)  
> [World Between Worlds](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/World_between_worlds)  
> [Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Chalmun%27s_Spaceport_Cantina)  
> [Tatooine Sunset](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tatooine_Sunset)  
> [Harpy (A derogatory term for a female individual)](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_phrases_and_slang)   
> [Not the brightest star in the sky (slang for "unintelligent")](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_phrases_and_slang)   
> The info about Exegol’s hidden vergence is from “Star Wars - The Rise of Skywalker: The Visual Dictionary” by Chris Terrio and Pablo Hidalgo.  
> The voices Ben hears in The World Between Worlds are from Master Yoda, Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Sidious.
> 
> ***
> 
> Of course, this proud nerd over here would include a Skywalker family reunion, duh.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you’ve enjoyed it!


	3. Jedi Sentinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Tatooine and the Resistance behind, Rey sets off on a journey to discover her place.

* * *

**Lars Homestead,** **Tatooine**

**OUTER RIM**

* * *

Rey waited for him to appear.

As himself or as a Force Ghost, but she waited. Inside the _Millennium Falcon,_ it was quiet while the sand storms raged outside, covering Lars moisture farm and making it hard to recognize. She knew all about waiting. She told much to BB-8 when they first met. The droid also remained silent, sensing her anticipation and grief. Taking his family name as her own couldn't fill the hole he left behind. She felt incomplete, broken, not herself anymore. It was like half of her was gone forever.

BB-8 beeped, urging her to leave Tatooine and go back to the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss.

“No. I’ll wait a little longer,” Rey replied while looking outside the cockpit’s window. “I know he’ll come back to me.”

BB-8 asked her what her plan was for she couldn’t wait on Tatooine forever.

“I don’t know…” Rey sighed. “You miss Poe, huh?”

The droid beeped in agreement.

“I’ll return you to him,” Rey reassured him. “Then I’ll go my own way.”

BB-8 approached her and beeped in distress. He wanted her to stay with the Resistance.

“It’s not my place, BB-8.” Rey nodded. “I can’t stay with them like Master Luke couldn’t stay with the Rebel Alliance to rebuild the New Republic. My destiny lies somewhere else.”

BB-8 beeped with sadness.

* * *

**Resistance Base,** **Ajan Kloss**

**OUTER RIM**

* * *

“BB-8!” Poe Dameron yelled with joy running towards the droid when he and Rey disembarked the _Millennium Falcon_. “How are you, buddy?”

BB-8 was happy to be reunited with his friend. After cuddling the droid, Poe faced Rey and shook her hand.

“Thank you for bringing him back.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Hey, no hard feelings between us, right?” Poe asked. “I know I was a bit of a pain in the ass to you during the last year but… you did great.”

“Thanks.” Rey nodded with a light smile.

The Resistance base was already being dismantled and everyone was making arrangements to leave.

“Rey!” Finn smiled while approaching them. “It’s so good to have you back!”

Finn embraced her but Rey wasn’t able to feel the same enjoyment as she did before.

“You guys catch up,” Poe said and took his leave. “Come on, buddy. Did she take you _where_? Tatooine? Really?”

“Rey, about what I wanted to tell you earlier… Remember? I didn’t want to say it in front of Poe because he would not understand it.” Finn started. “I’m Force-sensitive, too. I’m like you.”

Rey just smiled the best she could. She was truly happy for Finn but somehow she couldn’t express it or even feel it properly.

“So I was wondering if you could train me, you know?” Finn carried on with excitement. “You were Luke’s Padawan and you have the Jedi texts. You could rebuild the Jedi order and I could be your student.”

“As much as I would like that, Finn, I’m not ready yet,” Rey replied. “I need to learn more.”

“You defeated Palpatine! You restored balance to the Force.” Finn recalled. “Sure that accounts for something!”

“Yes… but I need more time before being ready to teach others. I have to go and-” 

“Rey?” Finn interrupted her and placed his hand upon her shoulder. “Are you okay? You seem… _strange_ ever since you came back from Exegol. You don’t seem you.”

“I’m fine.” Rey tried to articulate the sentence with the best conviction she could.

“I can feel you are not fine, Rey. I felt your death through the Force! What happened out there?”

“I wish I could tell you everything. You are my closest friend.” Rey reassured. “But I’m not sure if you would understand.”

“Of course I would.” Finn smiled. “But if you are not ready to tell me, I respect that. So if you must go before starting a Jedi temple of your own, I support your decision.”

“Thank you, my friend.” Rey said while receiving his hug.

“I’ll miss you,” Finn said when they parted. “For how long will you be gone?”

“I don’t know.” Rey shrugged. “But I’ll come back. Either way, you’ll be terribly busy now the First Order is gone.”

“Things are not that simple. The First Order has many supporters still. And no one has heard of Kylo Ren and his knights. They might still be out there gathering followers.” Those words made Rey shiver and Finn took notice. “What’s wrong, Rey?”

“Nothing.”

“So promise me you’ll look out for yourself. The danger might not be over still.”

“I will.” Rey tried to sound unbreakable. “You do too.”

“Finn.” Rose Tico called the former stormtrooper. She was accompanied by Beaumont Kin. “Commander D'Acy is asking for you.”

“Okay.” Finn nodded and then turned to Rey: “Don’t think of leaving without me saying a proper goodbye.”

“I wanted to thank you for your help in deciphering the Jedi texts,” Rey said to Beaumont. “Your knowledge of the Jedi ancient language was very important.”

“Oh, there is no need to thank me; I was just doing my job.” He replied. “And you’re a fast learner, Rey.”

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Rose asked. “But why? We could really use your help here.”

“I need to find my place before being ready to settle down. I want to visit the ancient Jedi temples scattered across the galaxy.”

“And you’re going all alone?” Rose asked with concern.

“I’ll have R2 with me,” Rey informed. “I asked him to scan and store the Jedi texts in his memory core.”

“And it’s not like she needs any help!” Jannah arrived. “I saw her fighting Kylo Ren on Kef Bir. She’ll be fine on her own.”

“It was nice to meet you, Jannah. Thank you for everything.”

“We’ll see each other again.” Jannah nodded.

“I wish you could stay,” Rose said with teary eyes. “We are a family.”

But Rey wasn’t sure if she felt that way.

“I’ll come back,” Rey replied. “I don’t know for how long I’ll be gone but I’ll return eventually.”

Rey tried to smile. She was taking her to leave to go pack her things when she runs into Chewbacca, who embraced her.

“I’ll miss you too, Chewie,” Rey said after they hugged. “About the _Millennium Falcon_ -”

“The _Millennium Falcon_ will return to his rightful owner.” Lando Calrissian said with conviction. “I’ve been waiting to get that ship back for decades!”

_“The ship will remain with Rey.”_ Chewie roared.

“Chewie… I can’t accept it.”

“What?” Lando asked with disbelief. “That’s not the deal I made with Han!”

_“You made no deal with Han!”_ the Wookie recalled.

“Ah! He said I could get the ship back after his death!” Lando recalled. “And he stole it from me! That ship was my pride and joy!”

_“Han didn’t steal the Millennium Falcon from you. You lost the Sabacc game against him.”_

“Han cheated!” Lando yelled. “I want my ship back.”

_“The Falcon has been my home for a very long time and I want Rey to have it.”_

“She doesn’t even want the ship and she’s willing to give it back. But I do want it. Very much.”

_“Rey will keep the Falcon and that’s the end of it.”_ Chewbacca growled.

“But why?” Lando asked. “Why she gets to keep the ship?”

_“Because she believed in Han’s son when no one else did.”_

“Ben…” Lando sighed with sadness while Rey stared at Chewie without knowing what to say. “What happened to him? No one knows where he is. If he’s alive or dead.”

Chewie roared with sadness.

“I never thought I would live to see all my friends gone. My own nephew is gone. I remember when he called me “unca Wanwo” and run after me. Oh, his joy when I gifted him with his first blaster!” Lando exhaled. “You keep the ship, kid.”

Lando patted Rey on the shoulder and walked away.

“Thank you, Chewie,” Rey said. “I’ll take good care of the _Falcon_. I promise.”

The Wookie nodded and smiled, heading after Lando.

“Rey.” Maz Kanata approached her with a smile and then looked at her waist. “Let me see your lightsaber, child.”

Rey unbelted it and ignited it. It used a rotating gear-like activation matrix and its single cylindrical blade shined golden-yellow plasma.

“I crafted it from my quarterstaff.”

“Kyber crystals speak of their owners,” Maz said while observing the lightsaber. “The living crystal chooses its color to counterpart the nature of its bonded owner. This is a Jedi Sentinel blade.”

“I’ve only heard the stories.”

“I’ve seen the double-bladed lightsaber pikes of the Jedi Temple Guards of Coruscant.” Maz nodded. “They were bonded to protect the Jedi temple, devoted to wearing masks and its blades symbolized the eternal flame of the Jedi Order, and the vigilance of its protectors.”

“So that’s my destiny?”

“You might devote the rest of your life protecting what’s left of the Jedi order, yes. Or you might pave the way for a new group of Jedi knights like Luke wanted and fought for.” Maz smiled mysteriously while holding her hands. “Trust the Force, Rey. It will guide you. Always.”

“I’ll do as the Force wields it.”

“Safe journey, my dear child.” Maz said her farewell.

Rey didn’t take long to pack her things. After all, there wasn’t much to pack. The Resistance fighters left on the base all came to say their goodbyes. Commander Larma D'Acy was accompanied by her girlfriend Wrobie Tyce. Chewie and Lando had been grieving the departure of their old companions. Finn embraced her again and made her promise she would return to her friends. Rey said she would someday. Rose tried hard to fight back the tears but felt reassured she would see Rey again since the two have grown closer the past year.

“Leia would have wanted you to stay and help us rebuild the Republic,” Larma said to Rey. “We could use the last Jedi.”

“No.” Rey disagreed. “She would understand why I have to go.”

She boarded the _Millennium Falcon_ alongside R2-D2. C-3PO insisted on coming along but there was no need for a protocol droid for where she was going. She took the pilot seat and R2 operated as co-pilot beside her since the ship required one for it was not possible to reach the shield controls from where she was seated.

Rey knew some of the planets connected to the Jedi order were destroyed by both the Galactic Empire and First Order alike, such as Jeddha and Ilum. Several Jedi temples were also destroyed like Coruscant, Lothal, and Ledeve. She still had a vast list of worlds to visit but overwhelmed by where to start, she decided herself for a more familiar place.

* * *

**Temple Island, Ahch-To**

**UNKNOWN REGIONS**

* * *

While Rey climbed the ancient staircase to the temple, she could feel the female Lanai annoyance over her presence on the island again. Only this time she was able to present her golden-yellow lightsaber and they recognized her as a Jedi Sentinel, as well as a Temple Guard, and welcomed her. Rey wanted to study the temple properly this time even tho the Tree Library was gone, courtesy of Master Yoda. She entered the temple and looked at the fountain. Her eyes were fixed on the mosaic: it represented one individual holding a lightsaber in a state of meditation. Around him and within there was half Light and half Dark. It was called “the Prime Jedi”.

“Balance…” Rey whispered to herself.

Rey went outside to feel the ocean and sat on the meditation rock with her legs crossed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt the breeze caressing her face and hair.

_“I'll come back, sweetheart. I promise.”_

She opened her eyes and looked around. His voice sounded faint, like the wind.

“Ben?” Rey asked while standing up. “Ben!”

_Rey.”_

“I'm here! Right here!” Rey screamed. “Where are you?”

No response. Rey looked around in despair, searching for the source of the voice that spoke. It was Ben’s voice. She was sure of it. But he was nowhere to be found. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lars Homestead](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Lars_homestead)  
> [Ajan Kloss](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ajan_Kloss)  
> [Kef Bir](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kef_Bir)  
> [Sabacc](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sabacc)  
> [Kyber crystal](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kyber_crystal)  
> [Jedi Sentinel](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Sentinel)  
> [Jedi Temple Guard](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Temple_Guard/Legends)  
> [Temple Island](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Temple_island)  
> [Prime Jedi](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Prime_Jedi)  
> ***
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. World Between Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey travels to the World Between Worlds to get Ben Solo back.

Rey flipped through the pages of the Jedi texts, desperately looking for something. Porgs started to reunite around her but she remained unaware of their presence.

“R2!” Rey called for the droid. “Can you show me a page from one of the Jedi texts? It has a sort of a map on it. I think it was from Jedi Master Mott Cobert’s Vertical Tionese but I’m not finding it anywhere!”

R2-D2 beeped in agreement and run a scan through his memory core. After a fraction of seconds, a holo-projection of the said page was shown. It displayed a chart of Exegol and Ahch-To, connected by an unknown location called Vergence Scatter.

“Chain World Theorem… World Between Worlds...” Rey put down the ancient books, absorbed by the holo-projection. “Exegol has a transportative vergence hidden under its rocks, hasn’t it? This is where Ben is?”

R2-D2 agreed.

“But… _how_ can I find the way in?” Rey sighed, scratching her head. “There must be a way… Argh, where are the Jedi Force ghosts when I need them!?”

Rey was frustrated even tho she only felt it fragmentarily.

“You told me I have never been alone!” Rey shouted into the air. “But you have forsaken me too…”

Rey spent until nightfall staring at the holo-projection of the Chain World Theorem. It was like an unbreakable puzzle she couldn’t decipher. She tried to remember Beaumont Kin’s words about it but he thought it was nothing more than a myth. She knew Exegol and Ahch-To were connected but the location to the pathway into the vergence was a mystery. Her eyes were tired and her head ached but she couldn’t sleep. It was clear no Jedi would come to help her in this quest.

“Let’s call it a day, R2.”

She sighed and walked towards the Jedi village. Walking among the ancient stone structures, she decided for her previous hut, when she last stayed there as Luke’s Padawan. When she walked into the cold hut, the ashes of the fire still remained. It remembered her of him. Of the night when they touched hands and she felt his skin on hers for the first time. It was raining that night. And they promised each other they were not alone. That night Rey told him she never felt so alone but she this time her solitude was even harder to bear. She had happiness right in front of her but it disappeared like smoke. She lied down in the hard surface and covered herself with a blanket. The Jedi village’ huts offered no comfort for their inhabitants, but Rey wanted to stay there instead of sleeping inside the _Millennium Falcon_. She felt him closer there.

***

The morning sun through the cracks of the stone woke her up. Outside she could hear the porgs singing but it didn’t delight her as much as it once had. Ever since they invaded and nested on the _Falcon_ , Rey had tune off to their presence. She went to the ship to get something to eat and meet with R2-D2. It would be yet another day of looking at the holo-projection and try to figure it out.

“I'm at a dead-end, R2,” Rey said. “Do you have any idea where the portal is or might be?”

R2-D2 beeped in rejection.

“Perhaps we should have brought C-3PO with us, after all…”

R2-D2 took it as an offense.

“I wasn’t belittling you! But an extra head would have come in handy.”

Rey remained quiet with her thoughts for a while until she gasped. “Can it be the Prime Jedi mosaic?”

She runs towards the Jedi temple and just stands there, weighing her options. Rey almost felt some degree of remorse for stepping onto something so ancient and sacred but she did it anyway. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and clenched her firsts. But nothing happened and she just stood there.

“Kriff, I look like a fool...” She sighed in exasperation and stepped out of the mosaic pool. “It’s pointless…”

She went outside and observed the ocean. It always calmed her down but this time it wasn’t working. Her mind was in turmoil and she was unbalanced. Then, she heard a bird singing and it wasn’t a porg. When facing the source of the sound, she recognized it as a female convor. The bird had two eyes, two wings, a beak, a prehensile tail, but her plumage was gold and green, instead of brown.

“Hello.” Rey smiled. “You are not from here, are you? I’ve seen your kind on Takodana. You’re a long way from home.”

The convor just looked at her with its gentle eyes.

“The Force is strong with you,” Rey said while reaching out her hand. “The Light Side of the Force.”

Then the convor flew away but stopped, staring at Rey with her bright green eyes.

“You want me to follow you?” Rey asked with hesitation. “Where are you taking me?”

Rey pursued the convor through the rocky landscape of Temple Island and began to realize they were getting closer and closer to the sea. She could feel its breeze getting stronger. The convor stopped and Rey recognized it immediately: the entrance to the Dark side cave beneath the island.

“This is a Dark side place. I’ve been here before.”

But Rey somehow knew the convor wanted her to go into the cave. She took a deep breath and climbed down the rocks until she reached the cold and soaked entrance, covered in black vines. This time Rey knew what was lying ahead when she descended into the ocean depths. She swims past the familiar skeletons and emerged at the mouth of the mirror cave. Her hair was undone again; her three buns disintegrated. She saw herself mirrored many times over exactly as she remembered it. But when Rey placed her hand up to the mirrored surface, her fingers didn’t meet a solid surface this time around but crossed it like it was a veil. Assembling all her courage, she took a step forward.

* * *

**World Between Worlds**

**THE FORCE**

* * *

**_“My ally is the Force, and a powerful ally it is.”_ **

**_“Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi’s life. So you might say, that we are encouraged to love.”_ **

**_“The belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead.”_ **

**_“Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter.”_ **

“Is this the World Between Worlds?” Rey looked around into the void of black and stars and then noticed the convor was flying over her. “You’ve brought me here. Thank you.”

“Her name is Morai, Rey of Jakku, and she shared a Bond with the Daughter of Mortis.”

Rey turned around to face the female voice.

“Who are you? I’ve heard your voice before... not long ago.”

“I’m Ahsoka Tano. I used to be a Padawan just like you.”

“Why am I hearing all of these voices?”

“These are the voices from the past, present, and future,” Ahsoka informed. “This place knows neither time nor space.”

"I'm looking for Ben Solo.”

“Of course you are. A Dyad in the Force craves to be together for they share the same soul.”

“Do you know where I can find him? This place seems to be never-ending.”

“Search your feelings, Rey of Jakku. And then you’ll find him.”

Rey closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel that place was ancient as the galaxy itself. She could sense his presence.

_“Rey.”_

She could hear his voice inside her mind.

“Ben.” She smiled truthfully for the first time in weeks and felt herself being filled with Light again, becoming the person she once was.

“It’s amazing to witness the power of a Force Dyad.” Ahsoka nodded. “It’s something that hasn’t been seen for generations. I’ve only read the stories myself.”

“I’m still learning what it means.” Rey said and pointed out: “That way.”

***

Rey wasn’t aware of how long she had been walking. All around her there were pathways and portals. To what, Rey did not know. The voices were ubiquitous but she learned how to mute them. Her head focused on one goal alone. She became exasperated it was taking so long to find him. She could sense his presence: Ben was there somewhere. But would she have to walk all the way to Exegol?

One of the portals opened and it showed Leia being carried into her quarters at the Resistance Base in Ajan Kloss. Her body was weak and Rey felt it was the moment of her death.

“I can rescue Leia and Master Luke, too!”

“No!” Ahsoka disagreed. “They have become one with the Force.”

“But I can take them with me all the same.” Rey insisted while being drawn to the portal. “We could be a real family. Ben could reunite with his mother.”

“Leia and Luke joined the Force because they have given their lives for Ben Solo to rise again. Their purpose has been fulfilled.”

“But…”

Rey stared at the portal: Leia was looking into the horizon and whispering “Ben.” 

“You are right.” Rey realized she was failing her Jedi teachings.

“Do not mourn for those who have joined the Force,” Ahsoka recalled. “They have become greater than ever before.”

“But… does this mean Ben can’t come with me either? I have to let him go too?”

“Ben Solo hasn’t become one with the Force. And he can’t while you are still alive. You are a Dyad in the Force. You share the same soul so you both have to ascend at the same time. That’s why you were allowed to enter the nexus.” 

Rey just kept walking. She was starting to feel frustrated and irritated. She tried to cool herself, regaining her balance. There were so many portals around her. Ben was inside one of them, but which one?

She had to trust the Force. She closed her eyes and tried to feel his presence. She started walking, relying fully on her instincts. She walked until she felt him the closest. When she opened her eyes, she was in front of a triangle-shaped portal.

“Ben is behind this pathway, isn’t he?”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Ahsoka encouraged her.

Rey nodded and step forward onto the portal. Once inside, she saw herself on the emptiness of stars and space. And there he was.

“Ben!”

Rey runs towards him and takes him into her arms. She could feel him smiling against her neck and caressing her hair.

“You came for me,” Ben said against her ear with a teary voice.

Rey broke free from the embrace and took his head among her fingers, kissing him. Her lips on his were fierce and hungry, resembling little to nothing to their first kiss on Exegol.

“I like your hair down like this.” Ben smiled while touching a strand of hair.

“Why are you wearing _that_?” Rey looked at his white robe.

“Ahsoka Tano gave it to me,” Ben replied and his cheeks flushed. “My clothes are gone.”

“Oh…” Rey blushed as well. “Hmm, I-I’m… sure I can get you some new clothes when we return. Let’s go home now.” 

Rey nodded and took his hand, leading him out of the pathway. Outside, Ahsoka Tano was waiting for them.

“Are you coming with us?” Rey asked Ahsoka. “Are you trapped here, too?”

“No, and I’m not bound to one place. After leaving the Jedi Order, I’ve devoted my life to help others in need. That is my purpose.”

“You left the Jedi order? Why?”

“The Jedi order was not what I thought they were. They were my family but they’ve become corrupted due to their hubris and arrogance. I left before completing my trials but I remained a servant of the Light.” Ahsoka said. “You now have a gigantic duty on your hands. You both do. You can either restore the Jedi order to its former glory or you can start anew. Just don’t forget: the Force demands balance above all. Farewell, Rey of Jakku and Ben Solo.” 

“W-wait... What about your robe?” Ben asked.

“You can keep it for now,” Ahsoka replied. “It will find its way back to me.”

Morai joined Ahsoka, landing on her staff, and they both disappeared like stardust.

“Let’s find our way out of here,” Ben said to Rey. “I’ve had enough of this place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chain Worlds Theorem](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Chain_Worlds_Theorem)   
> [Vergence or Nexus](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Vergence)   
> [Convor](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Convor)   
> [Morai](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Morai)   
> [Daughter](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Daughter)   
> [Mortis](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mortis)
> 
> The voices Rey hears in The World Between Worlds are from Master Yoda, Anakin Skywalker and Maz Kanata.
> 
> ***
> 
> Anyway, fuck TROS. This is my canon now.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it!


	5. The Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from the World Between Worlds, Ben and Rey get a little sidetrack of their adventure of exploring the remaining Jedi temples.

* * *

**Temple Island, Ahch-To**

**UNKNOWN REGIONS**

* * *

Ben and Rey emerged from the Mirror cave into the sun. Their eyes hurt by the sudden and immense flash of light after being down in the darkness for so long. Ben had trouble moving in Ahsoka’s white robe, struggling to keep it wrapped onto his muscled body. Rey had seen more than she hoped for on several occasions and it made her cheeks redden. 

“Where are we?” Ben asked looking around and into the sea.

“Temple Island on Ahch-To.” 

“So this was where Luke was hiding…”

“I’ve come here to study the Jedi temple.”

“Alone?”

“No.” Rey noticed his sudden apprehension. “I have R2-D2 with me.”

“I thought you would be with the Resistance and your friends.”

“I left. It was not my place.” Rey answered. “I want to study what’s left of the Jedi order and visit their temples across the galaxy.”

“Many were destroyed.”

“I know.” Rey nodded. “But I want to see what’s left.”

“Luke took me to some ancient temples during our missions. When I was his Padawan, that is.”

“Really? Good.” Rey looked at him and smiled. “Then you know where we’re going.”

Ben couldn’t help but smile too.

“But first, it’s better to get you some clothes. And something to eat.”

Rey blushed and then started walking, leading their way back to the _Millennium Falcon_.

“You got to keep this _piece of junk_?” Ben asked while pointing at the _Falcon_.

“Chewie allowed me to keep it. Lando wanted it back but Chewie got his way. You know Wookies.” Rey said. “It’s… your father’s ship.”

“I know. And I also know it’s a piece of junk because I grew up in it.”

R2-D2 appeared, beeping in distress.

“Calm down, R2!” Rey said to the droid. “What do you mean you thought I was dead? For how long was I gone?”

R2-D2 beeped.

“A whole _month_!?” Rey was stunned. “How can that be? I left an hour ago or so it seems…”

R2-D2 beeped at Ben.

“It’s good to see you too, R2.” He replied and Rey looked at him with curiosity. “Why are you surprised? R2 was Luke’s droid. I grew up with him.”

“I’ll go inside and see if I can find you something to wear.”

Rey wasn’t excepting Ben to follow her into the ship. She felt her face getting hotter as he walked by her side. But then she felt his emotions while he was entering the _Millennium Falcon_ for the first time in years. He was silent and quiet while looking around. Rey wanted to say something but decided it’s was best not to. She knew the _Falcon_ brought him back so many memories. Memories Ben himself has tried so hard to forget while he was impersonating Kylo Ren.

“When I was a kid… all I ever wanted was to pilot this ship with my father and for him to take me along on his voyages across the galaxy.” Ben sighed while touching the cockpit’s bottoms. “I wanted to be just like him.”

Rey approached him and embraced his waist, resting her head upon his back muscles.

“I never wanted to be a Jedi…”

“I know.” Rey turned him around and came closer to his chest. She reached for his face and kissed him, gently and softy.

Ben pulled her into his warmth, his both hands holding her waist, while his lips were tender and needy on hers. Her muscles tightened when he combed through her hair, his fingers caressing her scalp and sending shivers down her spine and a throb between her legs. Gasping, Rey’s hands traveled through his muscled arms, unaware they were pulling down the fabric of the robe. Before they realized it, the cloth fell onto the floor, revealing his brawny and robust flesh.

“Oh, _kriff_! I-I-I’m _so_ sorry!”

Rey tried to cover her eyes and her face was as red as Yavin Prime. Ben picked up the white robe and covered his manhood.

“Some proper clothing would be nice.”

“Hmm… Yeah! _Yes_!” Rey nodded, clearly embarrassed. “I’ll look for something… there… inside… that might fit.”

Rey stumbled while walking away, searching the _Falcon_ for some male clothing, while Ben continued to dwell on his own childhood memories. She returned with a white shirt and black pants and boots that belonged to Han Solo: they were dated but in good condition.

“I only found these.” Rey was cautious while handing them over to Ben. “They belonged to your father…”

“Oh,” Ben said while accepting them. “They’ll do fine. Thank you.”

Ben walked out through the access tunnel and into one of the triple bunks quarters of the _Falcon_. Meanwhile, Rey seated down on the pilot’s seat and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and her heart rate. She felt embarrassed about the heat between her legs, something she hadn’t experienced since she first saw his naked chest during one of their Force Bonds. But when Ben returned dressed like _that_ it didn’t help. While they shared the same body type, he was taller than his father and therefore the clothes were tighter than they would be on Han, and Rey could see his muscles through the fabric.

“They look good on you.” Rey instinctually said but then felt self-conscious for saying such a thing out loud.

A smirk developed on Ben's face and Rey knew he was aware of her inner thoughts, courtesy of their shared connection.

“Should we be going?” He asked.

“To where?”

“I know a place where we could be safe. And where no one would find us.”

“No one will find us here.”

“You want to stay on Ahch-To, then?”

“No, but-“

“Good. Then we'll go to Naboo.”

“Naboo? What’s on the planet of Naboo?”

“You’ll see.”

Ben just smiled and that was enough to persuade Rey. She rose from her seat to allow him to take her place.

“You’re letting me pilot the _Falcon_?”

“It’s your ship now.”

“No,” Ben said while caressing her hair. “It’s _our_ ship.”

Ben kissed her tenderly and took the pilot seat. As she sat as co-pilot, Rey could feel his excitement while he activated the buttons. He looked like a thrilled kid as his childhood dream came to life.

“Strap yourself in, sweetheart.”

Ben said while getting the engines started.

* * *

**Varykino,** **Lake Country**

**Naboo**

**MID RIM**

* * *

The _Millennium Falcon_ touched down side by side of a high landing platform of the Varykino retreat. Rey climbed down the ladder and was at awe at the sight: “It’s breathtaking!”

“It’s called Varykino,” Ben replied next to her. “It belonged to my grandmother.”

Rey looked at him with a smile: “Your grandmother?”

“Her name was Padmé Naberrie. She was Queen Amidala of Naboo for a while. Then she went on to become a senator, like my mother.”

Rey could see Leia was still a fresh wound on him and so she came closer and held his hands.

“Your mother is one with the Force now.”

“I know.” Ben nodded. “I just wished I could have seen her before-“

He stopped himself from carrying on. Rey placed her hands on his arms and caressed them.

“She was very fond of you,” Ben said while Rey fondled his arms. “I know she was.”

“Ben, I- I never told her about… us. And now I wish I had.”

“What was there to tell?”

“About our Bond,” Rey replied. “I think she would have been happy.”

“She knew,” Ben assured with a smile. “She might not have said it out loud, but she knew.”

“Ben-“

“Come. Let me show you inside.”

Ben said while holding her hand.

Rey followed him across the empty halls of the palace, with R2-D2 behind them. It was clear the place has been abandoned for some time now but its beauty still remained. Rey delighted as the sun kissed her face and the soft wind blew her hair. It was so peaceful there. She could feel happy in that place but also a tad of sorrow. Even in its forsaken state, Rey has never seen such magnificence and luxury. They were at one of the balconies, near the sparkling water.

“We could stay here for a while if you’d like to,” Ben said, a little nervous. Rey just looked at him. He then carried on: “You see that island? We can swim and enjoy the sun. I know you like the water.”

“I would love to stay here with you for a while,” Rey replied with a smile. “The Jedi can wait.”

“Oh, good.” 

As Ben recognized her crave for his kiss, he enlaced her waist and brought her closer to an affectionate kiss. Rey deepened the kiss and her hands grew impatient while they caressed his body, and they kissed until they were both out of air.

“There is only one problem.”

“What?” Ben whispered against her lips.

“We have to clean up this place!”

Rey said and Ben laughed, his nose pressed against hers.

***

After everything was set, Rey and Ben were dinning at the Room of Morning Mists.

R2-D2 helped them with the cleaning and was instructed to remain on the ship and let them know of unwanted presences. They had to bring food and blankets from the _Falcon_ since the retreat was abandoned. The meal wasn’t great or analogous to the location, but none of that matter to them. Ben enjoyed watching her eat and she did so with enjoyment for Rey has known hunger back on Jakku. She became self-conscious with his gaze upon her.

“I apologize,” Ben said, looking down at his own meal. “I just like to see you so happy, that’s all.”

Rey smiled to herself and they remained silent for a while.

“I never thanked you for saving my life.”

“You saved me as well,” Ben replied. “So we're even.”

“I guess so.” Rey said and finished her meal.

“You don’t need to be nervous around me.”

“I-I’m not-“

Ben gave her a meaningful look at how he could sense her every feeling.

“This Bond is really infuriating sometimes,” Rey said with exasperation and Ben looked at her with incredulity. “I didn’t mean it like _that-_ It’s just… You always know what I’m thinking and feeling.”

“The same can be said of you towards me,” Ben replied. “You don’t need to be afraid of what you're feeling.”

“I’m not afraid.”

“You are.” Ben pointed out, coming closer to her. “And you shouldn’t be. Didn’t my uncle teach you that fear is the path to the Dark side?”

“Isn’t attachment forbidden among the Jedi?”

“I’m not a Jedi and neither are you. We are something else. So that rule doesn’t really apply to us, does it? Besides, the Jedi order is gone.”

“And what if I want to restore the Jedi order?”

“What for? The Jedi are gone, the Sith are gone. All that’s left are Force-sensitive beings like us.”

“The Force demands balance.”

“You are more knowledgeable about the Force than the narrow view of the Jedi, Rey,” Ben said while standing up. “Or the Sith for that matter.”

“So you think I should dwell in the Dark side, is that it?”

“It is possible for a Jedi to learn the Dark side without being corrupted by it,” Ben recalled. “I’m sure you’ve read about it as well. You need to find your place.”

“We both do. We can help each other and do it together.”

Ben nodded. After a while, he reached out his hand and Rey accepted it. He escorted her to one of the chambers of the palace. When Rey looked at the inside, it was the most lavish bedroom she has ever seen in her entire life and it had a colossal balcony over the river, whose waters were shinning by the moonlight.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

Ben placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. He broke the kiss and was ready to leave when Rey grabbed his hand.

“Ben! Where are you going?”

“Find myself a room.”

“But… I thought you would stay with me.” 

“You might want your solitude.”

“I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Rey grabbed his hands and brought him inside the chambers. “I don’t have to tell you that.”

She pulled him closer for a feverish kiss. She pressed herself onto his body and he felt his rising hardness pressing against her core and blushed, knowing she was aware of it.

“I’m sorry. I-”

“It’s okay.” Rey smiled against his lips. 

She reached for his lips again while caressing the muscles beneath his shirt. The Force passing between them was electrifying. Two bodies craving to become one.

“I haven’t done this before.” Rey's voice was almost a whisper.

“I haven’t either. And we don’t have to do this if you don’t want-“

Rey took his lips into hers.

And after consuming his lips for a while, she said: “I want this. I want you. All of you.”

Rey’s fingers slid beneath his shirt and pulled it off, revealing his naked chest to her. She caressed it and then kissed his skin. They helped each other out of their clothes, displaying their nakedness. They thought they would feel nervous, but they didn’t. Ben caressed the naked skin of her torso, marveling at the sight. Rey felt hypnotized when she pulled down his pants and his manhood sprang free. Her lips parted and her mouth watered observing his length. She has seen naked men and has heard tales of the intimacy between two humans before on Jakku but he was enormous and she wasn’t sure how she was supposed to take that.

“I don’t know what to do…” Rey whispered.

“We can find out together.”

Ben bridal carried her onto the bed, kissing her all the while. His large hands firm and strong pulling her waist closer to him, while his mouth was wet and desperate, trailing down her neck to her sternum and into her breasts, taking her nipples with his tongue. Rey gasped at the feeling, her blood boiling as her body whined between his fingers.

“Ben…”

He placed himself at her entrance, parting her folds with his tip and slid right inside her. They both moaned at the feeling of each other’s wetness and hardness. Ben stood still while feeling her adjusting to him. Then he trusted slowly into her again.

“Am I hurting you?” Ben asked caressing her face.

“No.”

He could feel her getting wetter and grounded into her while kissing her passionately, this time with a long and deep trust. Ben groaned as he pulled in and out of her. Rey’s fingers combing through his black hair while messy locks traveled into his face. She moaned his name as he went deeper and faster, taking pleasure not only from her wetness but from witnessing her like this and knowing he was responsible for her delighted and flushed face. Rey wanted to scream at the sore but satisfying sensation of having him inside, and so she did because no one would hear her. Sweat blending, grabbing each others’ skin, entwined legs and arms, finding release of their repressed feelings and desires at last. They both wanted this for so long.

They could feel _something_ building deep inside. Their toes curled while they lost all sense of time and space. Their heart rate accelerating as mutters of pleasure escaped their throats. The feeling of eagerness kept building and building until it burst in an electrifying sense of release and utter bliss. In a final thrust, he came deep inside, his entire body shuddering over hers. They were panting and trying to recover their breath while his manhood was still inside of Rey. 

“I love you.” Ben only pulled out when he became too soft to stay within, never wanting to break apart.

“I love you.” Her head resting on his chest, while he cuddles her and caressed her shoulder.

They soon fell asleep lost in each other's embrace, satisfied they’ve finally become one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Varykino](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Varykino)   
> [Lake Country](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Lake_Country)   
> ***
> 
> If you were expecting me to have Ben piloting the Millennium Falcon and Naboo first-time smut, you were right.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it!


	6. At Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ben and Rey began their Jedi path together, they often get distracted by activities not commendable during training.

Bliss.

An enduring and pure bliss.

Everything happened so fast but Rey didn't regret any of it. She wanted it and has wanted it for so long. For longer, she ever dares herself to admit. He had awakened these feelings on her even before he turned back to the Light and renegade his Kylo Ren persona. She had called him a monster... twice in fact. But she had craved the monster and she recalled feeling ashamed for it. She would have taken his hand if not for her friends. But now there she was: away from them and wrapped in Ben's arms, still feeling sore from what they did the night before. Still feeling him inside of her, somehow. What would the Resistance think of her if they could see her now? They wouldn't believe it, that's for sure. They would call her a traitor and a degenerate...

But he wasn't Kylo Ren anymore nor her enemy. He was something else now to her but she didn't know what exactly. _Are they friends?_ No, friends don't do what they just did... _Lovers?_

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

Ben kissed her nose and lips, gently and tenderly, his hands on her neck and she felt so liberated and at peace, all of her worries forgotten.

“You look… different.”

Rey examined his face while stroking his hair: he looked... younger and happier, at peace.

“I had the best night's sleep of my entire life.”

“Me too.”

They smiled as they joined for another kiss, this time deeper and more passionate. She felt his tongue on her lips and they parted, giving him access. She was overwhelmed by the feeling of holding his tongue inside her mouth. She rubbed herself against his body, feeling his muscles tightening beneath her fingers. She wanted to have him again. To feel him inside, neverminding the soreness amid her legs.

Rey felt him rising and stroking against her pelvis. Rey was curious and wanted to touch it, and Ben gave his consent. Her hand traveled down to his shaft, feeling the hardness of the flesh, it's veins, a moist dripping from the tip.

“Oh,” A moan escaped Ben’s throat as her hands went up and down on his erection. " _Kriff_ , you know exactly what I want."

Feeling proud of herself and her core getting moist and warm, she climbed over him, guiding his hands to her breasts. Ben's hands caressed her hardened nipples. His hands were bigger than her breasts. His fingers on her body caused her to feel like she was made out of clay and he could mold her to his will. She was so little on his hands and it was alike he could break her in two, but he has both tender and commanding on his movements.

Rey sensed Ben enjoyed having her like this, on top of him. She rode up and down his length, feeling him deep inside of her. _Oh, it was so good._ They both groaned at the feeling of their joined bodies. He grabbed her bottom, taking the creaminess of her skin against his fingers, controlling her moves. Her hands upon his chest’ muscles, supporting her to move her hips back and forward. His back arched and she knew he was as close as she to find release. An exhilarating wave of white bliss invading their minds as they both came. He felt her quivering on his cock as he filled her with his seed.

She collapsed by his side and Ben spooned her, placing his left arm beneath her neck, while they both regain their breath. After a while, Rey turned to face him and just stood there, stroking his hair, appearing to be lost in her thoughts.

"Who was she?"

Rey eventually asked.

"Who?"

"The first girl you kissed," Rey replied. "At Luke's Academy."

"Oh," Ben sighed. "Just a girl... It doesn't matter now."

"I'm just curious, that's all." Rey shrugged. "Did you love her?"

"No! It was a juvenile crush, nothing more." Ben said and then noticed her anxious look. "You are the only one I've ever loved, Rey."

"But you still think about her."

"It's- it doesn't matter, sweetheart."

"Tell me," Rey requested, caressing his face. " _Please_."

"She... died on the fire," Ben's voice emerged in sadness and Rey knew it was hard for him to talk about this. "Alongside all the other students, besides Hennix, Voe and Tai. I tried to- to save them, but I couldn't. I was propelled by the explosion and it was too late. There was nothing I could do for them. So I ran away."

"To Snoke."

Ben lowered his eyes and Rey grabbed his face, staring deep into his eyes.

"Hey," Rey whispered. "It's okay. He's gone. They are all gone. It's just you and me, now. Nothing else matters."

"But I was your first kiss."

Ben wasn't asking.

"There isn't exactly the time for romance when you're looking for scrap metal and try to get something to eat." Rey laughed with sadness. "Life on Jakku is... hard and unmerciful. One has to be tough if they wish to survive."

"That's why it took you so long to finally admit your feelings for me?"

"You were my enemy," Rey blushed. "I wasn't supposed to have any _feelings_ towards you except for... anger or hatred, maybe."

"Anger or hatred?" He laughed. "Those are not Jedi sentiments at all! Didn't my uncle taught you anything?"

"Yes, he did. And I'm thankful for Master Skywalker's teachings... although I have to admit they weren't many because I didn't stay with him for long."

"So you still need a teacher," Ben said, getting closer to her. "My offer still stands."

"Which one of your offers?" Rey teased. "There have been so many of those."

"To teach you. I can be your teacher if you'll have me."

"Of course I'll have you."

Ben got closer and their lips met, while he grabbed her waist.

***

“Whatever happened to Ahsoka’s robe?”

Rey asked while they were eating breakfast. It wasn't much: only some Blue Bespin breakfast bars they brought from the _Falcon_.

“It just disappeared,” Ben replied. “It found its way back to her, it seems.”

“We owe her so much. She sent Morai to help me find my way into the World Between Worlds.”

“It allowed us to understand the deepness of our connection.”

“Indeed.” Rey smiled. “Would you like to see the first Jedi texts?”

“Of course I would,” Ben said with enthusiasm. “Where did you find them?”

“On Ahch-To. They were on the Tree Library.”

“And my uncle just allowed you to take them out of the island?”

Rey shrugged.

“You stole them!?”

“I wouldn't exactly call it-“ Rey said but Ben gave her a meaningful look. “Okay, alright. I _did_ steal them but the Tree Library was burned down so it’s a good thing I did.”

“You’re full of surprises, Rey,” Ben said. “But first, let’s finishing eating and then you’ll show me these texts. You left me starving.”

"I left you starving?" Rey's face reddened. "I don't know how you can say these things out loud."

"Shyness suits you." Ben teased. "But you don't need to be shy, not with me."

***

Rey and Ben were by the river bank, with their legs crossed, trying to meditate. However, they were having a hard time focusing because of their earlier activities.

“You have a new lightsaber.” Ben noticed and Rey allowed him to inspect it. “A yellow blade? It suits you.”

“Thanks.” Rey was flattered. “What happened to your old lightsaber?”

“I threw it away on Kef Bir.”

“We need to get a kyber crystal for you to make yourself a new one, then.”

“I guess we have the Resistance to thank for the destruction of Ilum.”

“You-I mean the _First Order_ turned the planet into Starkiller Base.”

“I’m aware,” Ben said. “But the Jedi temple and its Crystal Cave were intact until your friends blew it up.”

“I’m tired of fighting you,” Rey said with exasperation. “That’s all we’ve done since we first met.”

“I’m not fighting, I’m speaking the truth.” Ben pointed out. “Anyway, there are more planets that harbor these caves. And some Jedi temples have kybers as well. There is the Crystal Forest of Christophsis but it’s too dangerous because of the Kyaddak.”

“We defeated Palpatine,” Rey recalled. “I’m sure we could take down some creatures.”

“The Kyaddak are not just any creatures. They are massive Force-sensitive insectoids with countless saw-blade limbs, multiple heads, and many eyes.”

“I’m not afraid.”

“I wouldn’t have a lightsaber to fight them,” Ben recalled. “It’s too risky. We will search the remaining Jedi temples first.”

“And you’d stay without a lightsaber for that long? You went to Exegol with nothing more than a blaster!”

“It was different.”

“How is that any different? You were willing to face Palpatine and his endless Sith legion with a blaster but not some monsters?”

“I wanted to save you.”

“You think I’m not able to fight the Kyaddak?”

“I know you are. I’ve never encountered another Force user as strong as you.”

Rey felt herself blushing by his complement.

“I like to see you like that,” Ben said.

“Like what?”

“Flushed.”

He came closer to her and they joined for a kiss. His hands upon her waist made her head spinning and having thoughts not commendable during Jedi training.

“We really should be meditating…” Rey said between kisses. “But you’re making it hard for me to concentrate.”

“Is that so?” Ben teased and went down to kiss her neck and clavicles.

“Now you are just doing that on purpose!" Rey laughed.

Ben kept trailing kisses down to her breasts. He pushed away from the fabric of her top and licked and sucked at her nipples, making her whine. Then his lips went down to her stomach and pelvic region. He spread her legs open gently and began to remove her pants, kneeling to kiss her inner tights.

“What are you doing?” Rey asked, her entire body trembling at the sensation.

Rey felt his hungry gaze on her, as he buried his head between her legs. Rey whimpered when his wet tongue began to lick her womanhood. His strong hands on her thighs while his mouth worked a sensitive spot down there. The feeling was unlike anything Rey has experienced, and her entire body started to quake. Her face reddened as she bitted her lips, struggling not to moan too loudly. Ben was enjoying himself through her pleasure, and one of his hands traveled towards where his mouth was and placed one finger inside of her. Rey’s back arched at the sensation as she became short of breath. Soon, she wasn’t able to control the loudness of her groans anymore, as she trembled at the exhilarating stir building in her core. When it exploded, she shuddered as a long and deep cry escaped her throat.

Ben cleaned up his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled, observing her rosy and breathless face. He knew she had liked it very much.

“Where did you learn how to do that?” Rey asked, trying to catch some air.

“I read about such things,” Ben said as he trailed kisses up her torso, into her neck and bitted her lobule, making her shiver. “I wanted to try it with you. I’m happy you’ve enjoyed it.”

"I did."

Ben smiled as the rose on his feet and started to take his clothes off, reviling his nudity to her. The vision of his toned muscles was intoxicating to her. However, he just reached out his hand to her and said: “Let’s go for a swim?”

Rey accepted his hand to help her rise and took off the remaining fabrics covering her bareness.

Ben jumped into the water and she followed after him. That side of the river was shallow and she could feel the peddles beneath her feet while the water covered her breasts. She lied back, floating in the water with the sun kissing her face and drying the water drops. She had never felt so radiant and happy in her entire life. Ben swan next to her and took her hand, silently inviting her to follow him. He took her to the sand island in the middle of the river.

Ben and Rey lied down on the sand and let the sun dry them.

“Before we leave… there is something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Ben started and his entire body shivering. “I already asked you twice but you refused me.”

“I refused Kylo Ren. I already answered it at the Ocean Moon of Endor.” Rey recalled. “Yes, I will marry you, Ben Solo.”

Ben smiled and kissed her.

“But where will you find a holy man?”

“I’ll go to the mainland to fetch one,” Ben said against her lips. “We can get married at sunrise tomorrow.”

***

Ben and Rey stood hand in hand.

Rey never put much thought about her wedding ceremony. She never thought that one day she would ever get one. Life on Jakku didn't accommodate such ideas and she was more concerned about her parents returning to her than with anything else. But there she was. On the balcony of a lake lodge on an isolated island with only a droid as a witness to the holy man's blessing. The sun was rising over Naboo and the roses in the garden were blooming, flooding the air with their fragrance and sweetness.

She wanted this, to pledge herself to this man before her. _Ben_. The man she loved and with whom she was a Force Dyad. They were already connected spiritually, so marrying each other would unite them in the corporeal world.

Ben was wearing the most formal clothes he could find on the _Falcon_ , simple and black. While Rey tried to fashion a white gown from some old clothes and placed flowers on her hair. The ceremony was presided by the current Pontifex of the Brotherhood of Cognizance, who had agreed to the request and brought to Varykino by Ben. The holy man was dressed in purple garments and recited the ancient texts of marriage.

When the proclamation was made, R2-D2 beeped in celebration. And Ben and Rey Solo shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

The Pontifex was about to leave when he stopped himself.

“You know,” The Pontifex said but then brushed away the thought. “Never mind, it’s not important.”

“No, you were clearly about to tell us something.” Rey noticed. “What is it?”

“It’s just a curiosity.” The holy man replied. “The last wedding to take place here… well, it was many years ago and the married couple demanded nobody could be told about it. They even gave our Pontifex at the time, Maxiron Agolerga, fictitious names... See if I recalled... Ah! Veré and Set, that's it. The two eternal lovers from an old Futhork legend. This ceremony reminded me of this tale for some reason.”

"Well, we can assure you we haven't provided you with fake names," Rey said. "I'm Rey. Just Rey."

"Actually," Ben stepped in, smiling at her. "You are Rey Solo now."

She liked the sound of it. _Oh, how she did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Blue Bespin breakfast bar](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Blue_Bespin_breakfast_bar)  
> [Tree Library](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tree_library)  
> [Ilum](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ilum)  
> [Christophsis](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Christophsis)  
> [Crystal forest](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Crystal_forest_\(Christophsis\))  
> [Kyaddak](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kyaddak)  
> Ocean Moon of Endor is another name for Kef Bir.  
> [Pontifex](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Pontifex)  
> [Brotherhood of Cognizance](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Brotherhood_of_Cognizance)  
> [Maxiron Agolerga](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Maxiron_Agolerga)  
> ***
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it!


	7. A New Lightsaber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben travel to Christophsis to retrieve a kyber crystal to build a new lightsaber.

* * *

**_Millennium Falcon_ **

**SPACE**

* * *

_Rey Solo._

It has her name now and it sounded better than _Rey Skywalker_ indeed. She hasn't told Ben yet: about how she told to that old lady her surname was Skywalker back on Tatooine. In fact, they haven't discussed Tatooine at all, and she wasn't sure how he would react or feel about it. None of it mattered anymore. Them being together was all she cared about. It was never about a last name to Rey, but finally having a family of her own and belonging somewhere, to _someone_.

“Where are we going this time?”

Rey asked while they were leaving Naboo behind.

“Are you up for a challenge?”

“Always.”

“Good.” Ben nodded. “Then we’re going to Christophsis to retrieve a kyber crystal. Set the navigation chart, sweetheart.”

Rey did as asked.

“Can’t say I ever expected fighting monsters on my honeymoon," Rey said while thinking about other options, but she wasn't even sure what couples usually do on their honeymoons. “Should I make the jump to lightspeed? We'll be arriving in no time.”

"No, leave it on autopilot,” Ben asked. “And come with me.”

Rey raised her eyebrow.

“I want to please my wife,” Ben said. “Can’t accomplish that in front of R2.”

R2-D2 beeped in confusion as Rey laughed and set the _Falcon_ on autopilot.

“We really shouldn’t distract ourselves,” Rey said while rising from the co-pilot seat. “This is a dangerous mission.”

“You’ve already distracted me with your thoughts.”

Ben whispered against her ear, making her entire body shivering. His hands on her waist causing her mind to go blurry and her cheeks to get warmer.

“This _damned_ Bond…”

Rey smiled as she took his mouth into hers.

“You like it,” Ben said while pushing her into the access tunnel of the _Falcon_. “You can’t deny it. You enjoy how I always know your thoughts and desires.”

“Don’t forget that I also know yours.”

“So you do it on purpose?” Ben asked while they were entering the crew quarters. “You like to tease me, don’t you?”

Rey came closer to him, grabbing his shirt and feeling his muscles underneath the fabric. Ben’s hand traveled up her neck and a finger caressed her lips.

“Say it,” Ben whispered against her mouth. “I want you to say it out loud.”

“ _Hmm_ , so demanding.” Rey teased looking deep into his eyes. “You’re no longer commanding armies. I know you liked it best with me on top.”

Ben felt his face burning.

“You are so adorable when you blush! Look who’s nervous now!”

“I’m not nervous,” Ben said while turning her around and lightly spanking her bottom and then grabbing it, feeling its firmness against his fingers. “And I don’t want to be _adorable_.”

Rey could sense the darkness in his voice and recognized a presence she hasn’t felt in a long time.

“I thought you had forsaken your Dark side identify.”

“Kylo Ren is gone forever,” Ben said. “But I’m not a Light Side user only. And you’re enjoying this. I can sense it. You don’t want a shy boy; you want a man who can keep up with you.”

“Up until recently, you had no experience.”

“Neither had you,” Ben said and laid her onto the bunker bed. “But I’m a fast learner. And I know exactly what you want right now.”

“And what is that?”

“You want me to dominate you,” Ben answered as her face reddened. “The thought of it is making you wet.”

“And the prospect is making you hard.”

Rey noticed the bulk on his trousers as he towered over her body.

Ben removed her pants and underwear with ease, throwing them aside. He buried his head among her legs and sucked and licked her sensitive spot until she was shuddering between his fingertips. She was so wet down there and her nipples were so hard, Rey almost felt ashamed. 

“Don’t feel embarrassed,” Ben started fingering her as she trembled. “Free yourself. Embrace your emotions.”

“ _Oh_ … Are you serious!? You’re, _oh_ , giving me training advice right now? _Oh_!”

Rey moaned while her head fell onto the pillow as his fingers worked inside her.

“Say you like to tease me,” Ben demanded. “Say it.”

“ _Oh_ … Alright-” Rey groaned. “I like to tease you, _oh_... I was thinking, _oh_ , those things because I wanted this, _oh_ …”

“Tell me what you want.”

Rey gazed at him as a response.

“Out loud.”

His voice was imperative.

“I want you inside of me,” Rey whined. “And I don’t want you to be gentle this time.”

Ben knelt before her and lifted up her legs, pushing her closer to him as her shoulders were resting on bed. He supported her waist with one hand as the other guided himself into her and trusted in, as they both cried out in pleasure. She was so moist and he pumped into her with ease, grunting in disbelief. His enormousness filling her up as he trusted in and out, deep and strong. Then he exited her and Rey muttered in disappointment.

“Turn around and bend over.”

Ben commanded and Rey got on all fours and looked over her shoulder, while his fingers caressed the curvature of her back.

“Like this?”

“Yes, just like that.”

Ben said while he caressed her bottom and knelt behind her.

“Are you sure?” Rey was hesitant. “This is how creatures do it.”

“I know you’re curious about it,” Ben said and bent over, biting her ear. “And you said it yourself… You don’t want me to be gentle.”

“One day you’ll have to tell me where you’ve learned all of this.”

“I already told you. I liked to read a lot growing up.” Ben kissed her neck and got himself in position. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Her permission was Ben’s deliverance and he penetrated her from behind. Rey felt him deeper than ever before, becoming more aware of just how large he was. He trusted into her slowly at first and then built up a steady pace as she began to sigh in pleasure. Then he pumped into her harder and faster and every muscle of her body trembled as loud moans escaped her throat.

“Touch yourself.” Ben whispered in a commanding tone.

Rey reached for that sensitive spot and it was already so prominent it didn’t take long until she was preventing herself from screaming as her eyes were rolling up due to the intense pleasure of it all.

“Scream, sweetheart.” Ben groaned. “No one will hear you.”

“R2-"

“He’s a droid.” Ben moaned while continuing to thrust in and out of her. “He doesn’t care.”

Rey arched her back a little bit, feeling him even deeper and reaching something inside of her. A hidden spot. Combined with her stimulating herself, Rey had the strongest orgasm of her entire life. Holding nothing back, she allowed herself to screech. She was still moaning and shivering when Ben released himself inside of her.

Soon after they heard R2-D2 beeping on the hallway, just behind their door.

“Everything’s alright, R2. Don’t you worry about it.” Rey yelled and they both laughed.

“I guess he heard you after all.” Ben joked as he lied beside her.

“Don’t mock me.”

Ben laughed and caressed her hair.

"I liked hearing you scream like that."

“I know you did.” Rey smiled. “Proud of yourself, are you?”

"A bit."

Ben pushed her closer for a kiss.

* * *

**Crystal Forest, Christophsis**

**OUTER RIM**

* * *

Rey and Ben were approaching Christophsis.

They observed its surface, covered by large crystalline forests and cities so massive they could be seen from space as turquoise, branching-out networks. The planet's capital was Chaleydonia, commonly known throughout the galaxy as "Crystal City" due to its appearance: it looked to be fashioned from glittering gems. The natives of the planet were the Christophsians, humanoids who perceived the crystals as trees, building their residences using them and shaping them in hexagonal structures. They were known for their arrogance and Ben and Rey had no intention to engage with them, so they headed directly towards the Crystal forest. Seen from space it appeared to be a greenish tone of deep blue, but once they entered the atmosphere soon realized the Kyber woods were colorless. 

They landed the _Millennium Falcon_ in an old Imperial hangar and ordered R2-D2 to stay with the ship.

“We have to remain watchful at all times,” Ben said. “The Kyaddaks are Force-sensitive.”

“And so are we.”

Rey recalled but decided all the same to unbelted her lightsaber and held it close, ready to strike.

They entered the Crystal forest in silence and remained so for most of the path. Ben had to feel the calling of the kybers while Rey connected with the Force to sense unwanted presences. They were deep into the woods when she started to feel something approaching and heard a loud tak-tak-tak. She looked around, with her lightsaber closer to her chest and her heartbeat tapping in her ears. A sense of anticipation building inside while she began to gasp, her eyes wandering, her muscles tightening. Suddenly, an insectoid creature appeared behind Ben. It resembled a spider but with countless heads and saw-like limbs.

“Ben!” Rey yelled. “Watch out!”

Ben reached out his arm sideways in a single, powerful gesture, being able to stop the massive insectoid middle-air.

“Argh….” Ben groaned by the effort for the creature was powerful in the Force too and he didn't know for how long he could hold it.

Rey run towards the Kyaddak and sliced it open with her lightsaber, making it hit the crystal floor with a shattering sound like it was made out of glass. Ben proudly looked up at her, and Rey could feel his appreciation through the Force. 

“Let’s grab a kyber and leave before more Kyaddaks show up.” Ben said, panting.

“Do it.” Rey nodded and held her lightsaber, looking around. “I’ll be on my guard.”

Ben closed his eyes to find the proper kyber for him. He could feel the Force pulsing deep inside, a calling of sorts. It grew louder as he took a step forward and his hand warmed by the resonant energy all around. He continued on walking until the source was found, vibrating under his fingertips. He opened his eyes and the crystal who was calling for him fell into his hand. It was colorless, like a rough piece of glass. Ben could sense its warmness and hear the kyber hymning. He had experienced it before when he built his first lightsaber years ago. The crystal began to shine blue and then another color was slowing blending in.

But before Ben could witness the final color of his kyber, he felt something through the Force and looked at Rey.

“I sense it, too,” Rey said. “Let’s go!”

They began running towards the exit of the forest while the dreadful and clinking sound followed behind them. Rey looked back and saw countless Kyaddaks on their trail. She knew they wouldn’t be able to run faster than them so she stopped to face them.

“What are you doing?” Ben asked.

“We can’t outrun them!”

Rey reached out her arms and tried to concentrate on holding back the creatures. Ben joined her in her effort to push them away. Together as a Dyad, they projected the Kyaddaks onto the ground, making them fragment and shatter.

“Come.” Ben said and they returned to the _Millennium Falcon_.

* * *

**_Millennium Falcon_ **

**SPACE**

* * *

Ben sat down with his legs crossed and closed his eyes.

The kyber and the metal floating in front of him were bonding together. When he finished, he had a Form VII lightsaber. When he ignited it, its single cylindrical blade shined purple plasma.

“A purple blade?” Rey observed while entering the quarters. "Fitting."

“So, what’s our next stop?” Ben asked her, still observing his new lightsaber.

“The Jedi temple of the planet of Ossus,” Rey answered. “Can we go to bed now? I'm tired."

"Fighting monsters on your honeymoon dried you out?"

"That and other ventures with my husband."

Ben smirked as Rey lied down on the bunk bed. Ben followed her there, resting beside her. 

"Come here." He whispered and spooned her, caressing her face and gently kissing her forehead. 

His fingers trailed down to her cheek and directed her face towards his, taking her mouth into a soft yet intense kiss. 

"Don't ever leave me, Ben."

Rey muttered against his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Never." 

They shared another kiss and drift into sleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Glass](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Glass)  
> [Form VII Lightsabers](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Form_VII/Legends)  
> Purple lightsabers were used by Jedi who had a very strong connection to both sides of the Force and were highly aggressive in battle (like Mance Windu and Mara Jade), so I thought it was fitting for Ben to have one. But will it be his final lightsaber? You’ll have to stay tuned to find out.
> 
> ***
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it. I'm very grateful for the positive feedback (:


	8. The Jedi Offspring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben travel to Ossus to find the lost Jedi Temple and Great Library. Along the way, they meet a tribe that might hold more knowledge about the Jedi and the Sith.

They were approaching the planet of Ossus and its dark yellowish surface denoted a desert and barren planet. 

“The Cron Supernova turned the planet into a desolated desert during the Great Sith War.” Ben said. “But there are some who survived it. A tribal society formed by descends of the Jedi. Luke has been here before, he told me about it.”

Ossus was once lush and rich, with two-thirds of its surface covered in water and with abundant fauna and vegetation. However, the cataclysm transformed it when its chemical and electrical storms swept the planet, destroying all life on the surface-level. Over 4,000 years later, the world has adapted and the flora has returned to consume the ruins of its former glorious cities.

“Humans inhabit this planet?”

“Yes, the Ysanna.” Ben nodded. “And they are Force-sensitive as well, although they lack training. Luke told me they follow many Jedi philosophies and are fiercely protective of the ruins of the Great Jedi Library.”

“Are they peaceful?”

“At first encounters? Not really.” Ben said. “But I don’t know if they are still there. It has been a long time since Luke first came here.”

“I’m not nice at first encounters either.”

“I know. But it’s best not to antagonize them.” Ben recalled. “We are the intruders.”

“It's- strange, hearing you say such a thing...” Rey said, remembering his role as a First Order commander and as Supreme Leader.

“I was following orders.” Ben talked back. “That doesn’t mean I enjoyed it. Otherwise, I would still be Kylo Ren. I want to find my place as much as you do.”

“Your place is with me,” Rey said, holding his hand. “We are a Force Dyad. We belong together.”

“We do.” Ben smiled at her. “But… I want to help others. I want to atone for all the things I've done for the past six years.”

“And you will. I believe that.”

Rey pulled him closer for a kiss.

“Sometimes I think I’m unworthy of such happiness after all the pain I’ve caused.”

“I know,” Rey said, caressing his face. “I can sense your nightmares. I tried to heal them several times.”

“You did, huh?” Ben sighed. “That’s why I’ve been dreaming about my childhood?”

“Yes.” Rey nodded. “I try to channel your happy memories.” 

“You really shouldn’t. I deserve-“

“No, you don’t,” Rey insisted. “You’ve been tormented for far too long. I sensed the conflict within you since when we first met.”

“You thought of me as a monster back then. Just like everyone else.”

“You were my enemy,” Rey recalled. “And you had just completed your Sith sacrifice test.”

“And I failed. It didn’t make me stronger on the Dark Side.”

“Because you don’t belong in the Dark Side, Ben.”

“But I don’t belong in the Light Side either.” He said. “I’m something else.”

“I’m not exactly following the Jedi code myself, ain’t I?” Rey recalled and then looked out of the cockpit’s window. “I’m prone to anger and aggression too. I don’t want to fight my nature like Luke wanted me to. But this is why we’re doing this. To search for answers.”

“Don’t be afraid, sweetheart. You won’t be corrupted by the Dark side.” Ben reassured her. “The Sith believed love makes you weaker and the Jedi thought it makes you create attachments and fall to the Dark side. They were both wrong.”

“I thought the Sith were driven by emotion and passion.”

“Passion for power, not others,” Ben said. “The Sith believed pain and suffering were the paths to knowledge and power. Hatred and anger are what fuels a Sith, while compassion and empathy motivate the Jedi.”

“And what if one is motivated by both?”

“That’s what we want to find out, isn’t it?”

* * *

**Knossa, Ossus**

**OUTER RIM**

* * *

The _Falcon_ flew over the Eocho Mountains, located on the far south of the planet’s equator, towards the city of Knossa. The devastation caused by the Cron Supernova was visible, for the once glorious buildings were now dilapidated and abandoned, with vines and other wild plant life covering them. The city had served as a center of Jedi culture for nearly twenty thousand years and many historians had wrongly believed the Jedi Order begun there.

“Should we land here?” Ben asked, pointing to the city’s central plaza.

“The Great Library is located atop of Ooroo Canyon, according to the texts,” Rey said. “Perhaps we should try to land closer to it otherwise it will take us days to get there.”

Ben nodded and took the _Falcon_ above the canyon and searched for a proper place to land. They demanded R2 to stay with the ship in case of unwanted presences decided to approach it. The Great Library was said to be carved out of an austere dense stone, appearing to be a natural feature of the hill. Nowadays, the ancient structure is nothing more than a mountain of crumbling rock among the wrecks of ancient star cruisers and old battleships, blended into the bleak and barren landscape.

“Do you think we’re going to find anything here?” Ben asked.

“I don’t know,” Rey said while they were climbing down the ladder. “This place looks forsaken.”

“Wait.” Ben said, looking around and Rey gave him an understanding look.

She too could feel a presence nearby and they knew someone was watching them. They both reached for their lightsabers and stood still.

Shortly after, several masked warriors appeared, armed with spears and concussion bow slugthrowers. Ben recognized the masks as Sith-inspired and shared this knowledge with Rey through their Bond. Leading the anonymous fighters, there was a man dressed in brown and mounted on a fearsome kirruk.

“Who are you?” Rey demanded to know, wielding her lightsaber.

“How did you find this location?” The masked man asked while the kirruk roared.

“Tells us who you are first.” Ben said.

“Was it through a holocron?” The masked man insisted. “Destroy it.”

Rey and Ben activated their lightsabers.

“A Jedi Sentinel and a Gray Jedi... A Dyad in the Force.” The masked man said with awe. “That’s something unseen for generations.”

“We thought this was a Jedi sacred place,” Rey said. “Why are you wearing _those_ masks?”

“My uncle told me the Ysanna were descended from the Jedi.”

“Your uncle?” the leader asked.

“He visited this world years ago looking for Jedi artifacts to rebuild the Order. He took two Ysanna with him to train them at his new Jedi academy.”

“Luke Skywalker.” The Ysanna leader recalled. “And why did Luke Skywalker give his nephew the secret location to the sacred place we swore to protect?”

“He didn’t.” Rey intervened. “I found the location on the sacred Jedi texts of the Tree Library of Ahch-To in the Unknown Regions.”

“And who are you?”

“I’m Ben’s wife,” Rey answered. “Rey. I was also Luke’s Padawan.”

“I can sense the Light Side of the Force in both of you.” The leader said. “And if you are associated with Luke Skywalker, you are welcome. He saved us from an Imperial attack when he last stayed here.”

“Do you give us permission to explore the ruins then?” Ben asked.

“Yes.” The leader nodded. “But we do not venture inside. You have to go in alone.”

“We are accompanied by an R2-series astromech droid called R2-D2,” Rey informed. “He’s inside our ship. Do not harm him.”

“Alright.” The leader replied. “Do not take anything from inside the Library; otherwise you'll leave us with no choice but to retaliate against you.”

“We promise not to.” Rey said.

“Once you’re done, join us at our camp.” The leader said. “Krava and Untel will remain outside waiting for you.”

Two masked warriors came forward.

“Won’t you tell us your name?” Rey asked. “We told you ours.”

“I’m Cynan.” The leader replied while turning around back to where he came, followed by his warriors.

Ben and Rey entered the ruined Great Library through a gateway but soon discovered it had countless doorways and gates on the main level. Neither doors nor locks were blocking the way into the building excavated in stone. However, the texts and artifacts the construction once held were no longer there. They walked through the halls, classrooms, dormitory, and the three sublevels. In the Chamber of Antiquities, in the lower levels, they could sense a Dark presence, although the objects were gone.

“Sith artifacts were here once,” Ben said, reaching out his hand. “Holocrons, daggers, weapons…”

“But why would the Jedi keep Sith artifacts in their quarters?”

“Some Jedi devoted their existence to purify these kinds of items,” Ben said looking around. “Or maybe they were here for another reason.”

“I read many Jedi temples were built on top of Sith shrines.”

“Perhaps the Ysanna can hold the answer.”

Without unraveling little else, Rey and Ben came back to surface and met with Krava and Untel. As the sunset, the two warriors escort them to the Ysanna village. It was a primitive settlement, composed of huts. Due to their connection to the Light Side of the Force and Luke, they were well received and invited for a supper of grilled meat. Rey enjoyed looking at the children playing and their mothers holding them in their arms. A type of love she had never known herself.

“You are from Jedi ancestry,” Rey asked Cynan Ysanna. “Does that mean the Jedi of Ossus had children?”

“Not just from Ossus.” The leader replied. “Many Jedi had children despite the Order disapproval. But yes, many of us descend from Jedi knights and masters who studied at the Great Jedi Library. Our ancestors survived the Cron Supernova by hiding in the crystal caves nearby.”

“But why do you wear Sith masks?” Ben asked.

“Nowadays? To frighten our enemies in combat.” Cynan replied. “But the real reason has probably been long forgotten.”

“So you do not know why there were Sith artifacts on the Great Library?”

“No. As I’ve told you, we don’t venture inside the Library.”

“But all the texts are gone.”

“Many were destroyed over the years.” The leader said. “They were eventually transferred to the Jedi Archives on Coruscant.”

“But not all of you are Force-sensitive.”

“No, it doesn’t work that way,” Cynan replied. “Our use of the Force has also diminished over the years. Until Luke’s arrival, we thought of it as magic. He taught us about the Force and what it meant.”

“But my uncle told me you confronted him.”

“We might have forgotten what it meant but we have always kept our responsibility of protecting the Jedi ruins from anyone who dared walk in their sacred ground.”

They continued to eat in silence until Cynan Ysanna asked:

“Where is Luke?”

“He became one with the Force,” Rey replied but then realized the Ysanna leader didn’t understand. “He died.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Cynan sighed. “He was a good man and a friend to us.”

The Ysanna performed what it looked like a mourning ritual for Luke.

After they finished their meal, Rey and Ben wanted to take their leave since they have learned all there was on the planet of Ossus. The Ysanna gave them their blessing and assured they would always be welcome there.

* * *

**_Millennium Falcon_ **

**SPACE**

* * *

The revelation of the Jedi offspring haunted Rey for she wasn't expecting it at all.

She always thought of the Jedi as a very austere and rigorous Order and its ranks having to follow the rules without question. Knowing some had fallen in love and fathered and mothered children made her more at ease with her marriage to Ben. Indeed the Order was gone, but she was still affiliated with it and it meant something to her. Due to her wish to help Force-sensitives everywhere understanding their powers, at least. 

“You’re surprised the Jedi of the past married and had children.”

Ben asked while she undressed, her back turned to him.

“A bit. I thought attachments were strictly forbidden by the Order.”

“Many of them didn’t care,” Ben said coming closer to her and taking her mouth into his. “Like we don’t.”

They stripped each other from their clothes and Ben gently took her to the bunker bed. She climbed on top of him, rubbing herself against his length until he hardened. She would never get tired of this. Her hunger for him would never extinguish. His fingers on her body made all of her thoughts fade away. With one hand on her waist, Ben guided himself into her, making her sink into his cock. They both quivered at the sensation. A moan escaped her throat when she felt herself being filled by him.

With his knees up and his hands on her bottom, he controlled her actions, making her dance on his lap. Ben enjoyed taking charge of things, this much she knew. Her head seemed weightless, bouncing as her entire body went up and down. His touch was strong yet gentle. He was commanding but tender, a combination that drove her wild as much as the intense delight of it all. Every time their bodies joined it was like they were the last living beings on the entire galaxy: there was no time nor space. 

They were so close to achieving ecstasy. She could sense everything he felt: every perception and sensation enhanced. The Force passing through their bodies was electrifying and Rey now understood why humanoids and aliens obsessed over this physical act. Although she doubted anyone else but Ben could ever make her feel this way, this good, this kind of pleasure.

“Maybe one day we can have children of our own.”

Rey said after they regain their breaths and her head was resting upon his chest.

“Would you like that?” Ben asked, gently stroking her hair.

“Yes.”

“Me too.”

Ben kissed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ossus](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ossus/Legends)  
> [Cron Supernova](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Cron_Supernova)  
> [Great Sith War](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Great_Sith_War)  
> [Ysanna](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ysanna)  
> [Great Jedi Library (Ossus)](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Great_Jedi_Library)  
> [Sith Sacrifice Test (Sith Training)](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sith_training)  
> [Knossa](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Knossa)  
> [Eocho Mountains](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Eocho_Mountains)  
> [Ooroo Canyon](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ooroo_Canyon)  
> [Kirruk](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kirruk)  
> [Holocron](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Holocron)  
> [Gray Jedi](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Gray_Jedi)  
> ***
> 
> We don’t know TROS “wayfinders” in this house. It's a holocron!
> 
> Thank you for reading and for all the encouragement, it means a lot to me. I hope you've enjoyed it.


	9. A New Jedi Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben continue their expedition to the remaining Jedi temples and make plans for the future. Along the way, they find something that will change everything they know about the Jedi and the Sith.

Ben observed Rey as she slept by his side.

They had stopped at the Ring of Kafrene in the Expansion Region to stock up on supplies and check the _Falcon_. Ben remained inside the ship while Rey and R2-D2 ventured the city to get what they needed. When they returned, Rey brought him new clothes and cloaks, more Jedi-fitting and discreet. They had been to the ruins of the Jedi Temple of Lothal and Vrogas Vas. Ben knew the exact location because Luke took him there years prior. The planet was also barren and inhospitable but they fought some wasp-worms with their lightsabers before leaving. They were now on their way to Tython, the planet to where the Jedi Order retreated after the fall of their headquarters on Coruscant when the Empire rose to power.

Ben gently caressed her sleepy face, trying not to wake her up. She was the first person with whom he had shared such intimacy, both emotional and physical, and he had never felt so at peace. He could sense how nervous she was around him at first. And he understood because of the tough life she had to endure on Jakku while growing up. Witnessing her slowly open up to him and allowing him in was overwhelming. He could feel her parent’s abandonment didn’t pain her much as it once did but still. He just wished he could take it all away, all her pain and loneliness and anguish. Ben wanted to give her a good life but he had nothing else other than his father’s old ship. He had offered her the galaxy once and she refused. He would have made her an empress and showered her with expensive gifts and luxury. 

“You are enough, Ben.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you up, sweetheart,” Ben said while fondling her hair. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t need wealth. I just need you.”

“I was born the prince of a destroyed planet… There was so much I could have given you.”

“Your love is more valuable to me than any of those things.”

“What lies ahead of us when this expedition is over?”

“A new beginning,” Rey answered. “A new Jedi order. You told me you want to help others. This is the way.”

“Is it? Haven’t you learned anything from my uncle’s experience?”

“Luke wanted to bring the Jedi Order back exactly like it was,” Rey recalled. “I don’t want to do that. I want to build something new. With you by my side.”

“How can I possibly teach others?”

“You can teach Force users how to balance the Dark and Light within,” Rey said. “That way, the Dark side won’t corrupt anyone else.”

“You want to restructure everything?”

“You once told me it was time for the Jedi and the Sith to end. You were right and I should have listened to you.” Rey said, trailing her fingers across his naked chest. “We could settle down on Devaron in the Colonies. I’ve heard it’s has many forests, rivers, mountains, and valleys. There is no industrialization, only a few shattered settlements all over the planet. There’s also the Tempe of Eedit. The texts say it’s built over a powerful vergence in the Force.”

“You want to settle down on a jungle planet?”

“I’m tired of deserts,” Rey said. “I… I stayed on Tatooine for a while after you-”

“Tatooine?”

“I went to Tatooine to bury your family’s lightsaber. I also crafted my own there.”

Ben wasn’t sure what to think of it so he decided to say nothing.

“I waited there for a month.” Rey carried on. “For you to come back to me. I knew you wouldn’t leave me.”

“I’ll never leave you.” Ben kissed her lips tenderly. “I promise.”

Rey held him tightly against her body, feeling his warmness. She took his mouth with hers and trailed kisses down his neck, into his chest, while her hands felt the muscles of his arms tightening. Her lips went down to his stomach and pelvis, while her fingertips stroke his erect manhood.

“I want to do the same for you.”

“You don’t have to-“

A long moan escaped his throat while she took his hardness into her mouth, licking and sucking. She knew exactly what to do to please him, courtesy of their shared Bond. She continued to pleasure him with her mouth until he released himself. Despite his warnings, she didn’t care, she wanted to taste him. He shivered while his thick saltiness invaded her tongue. Ben was lost for words when she rested her head upon his chest.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Rey sighed with a smile across her face.

“I love you.”

Rey glanced up to his face and smiled.

“I love you.”

* * *

**Tython**

**DEEP CORE**

* * *

The _Falcon_ entered Tython’s atmosphere.

It was a planet covered in oceans and seas, with shattered continents of hills, mountains, and canyons. The ship landed on the city of Kaleth in the mountain range of Tythos Ridge, on the continent of Talss. But all that remained of the once majestic Jedi temple was now reduced to ruins. Ben and Rey exited the _Falcon_ and walked among the crumbling stone.

“All that is left of the Jedi Order are ruins scattered across the galaxy.” Rey said, looking around.

“What else did you expect to find?”

“Scrolls? Artifacts? Holocrons? Anything else other than stone rubble.”

“Luke has visited all of these places before and he took many artifacts with him to rebuild the Order. They were all destroyed by Palpatine when he set our academy on fire.”

“It’s all gone. The Jedi and the Sith destroyed each other in their quest for the monopoly over the Force.”

“There is something else here,” Ben said. “I can feel it. A dark power.”

“I sense it too.”

Rey and Ben were drawn to it.

Allowing themselves to be guided by the Force, they walked until they reached the source which was calling for them. They found yet more ruins and walked over a floor and the structure appeared to have been defined by eight minarets in the past, but all that remained were its foundations. At the center, there was a circular pool of water. Rey recognized it as the same as the one on Ahch-To.

“I've seen this symbol before...”

Rey observed a carving on the floor.

“It’s very similar to the Sith insignia."

“R2, can you scan the Jedi texts for this mark?”

The droid beeped in agreement and seconds later, a holo-projection appeared.

“Je’daii Order?” Rey was surprised. “Can these be the first Jedi?”

“I've never heard of them.”

“I did come across this name but...”

They read the manuscript: it described the story of the Tythans, a group of Force-sensitive pilgrims who settled down on Tython millennia ago. They built cities, centers of learning and healing and, most importantly, nine temples scattered across the planet. The Je’daii believed the Force had three aspects of a whole: the Ashla (light), the Bogan (Dark) and the Bendu (balance).

“Ben.” Rey appeared to have a revelation. “This is what we’ve been looking for. The balance between Light and Dark. The Jedi and the Sith. Together at the beginning of it all. They eventually split into two fractions… But why?”

"The Force Wars," Ben replied, pointing towards the holo-projection. “A ten-year conflict between Light and Dark side users. The Light side won and the Je’daii became the Jedi Order, while the Dark side users disappeared into obscurity and eventually created the Sith.”

“And the Force remained unbalanced ever since,” Rey said. “This all leads us back to Ahch-To. The Prime Jedi mosaic. That’s it. That’s what it means. We have to find the remaining temples.”

“They were all destroyed. They are nothing more than ruins.”

“I’ll ask R2 to scan them so we can study them.” Rey nodded and turned her attention to the holo-projection.“This was Akar Kesh, the Temple of Balance.” 

In the continent of Talss, Rey and Ben also found the ruins of Kaleth, The Temple of Knowledge, and Vur Tepe, The Forge, where the Je’daii learned the ways of the Force through metallurgy and the construction of tools and weapons. R2 scanned the ruins and kept the information in his memory core. The Force was very strong on Tython and it took all of their concentration for them to find the missing temples without a holocron.

They found the ruins of the remaining temples scattered all over the planet. The Mahara Kesh, the Temple of Healing, once stood amid the Deep Ocean, and while they could feel its presence, it was long gone, drowned in the depths of the sea. Across the Chasm, there was Anil Kesh, the Temple of Science. On the continent of Thyr on the Thyrian Ocean, they found Qigong Kesh, The Temple of Force Skills. In the south, on the continent of Kato Zakar, there was Stav Kesh, the Temple of Martial Arts. On the island of Masara, Bodhi, the Tempe of the Arts, and Padawan Kesh, The Je’daii Academy.

“We have everything we need,” Rey said. “We’ll study these ruins later. Let’s go now. I feel a great disturbance in the Force here.”

“Me too,” Ben said while feeling a buzzing in his ears. “Something's not right.”

The ground began to quake and the skies above them started to spin like a huge storm was gathering.

“What is happening?”

Rey asked looking around for protection.

The ruins around them began to crumble and far away they heard a volcano roaring.

“Let’s get out of here!”

Ben said and Rey took his hand but while they were running back to the _Falcon_ a huge rock fell in front of them.

“We’ll never make it.” Rey looked around. "Where's R2?"

The droid beeped and started rolling towards them. A rock almost hit him if not for Ben deflecting it.

“We’re going to die out here, Ben…”

Rey said while the storm raged around them.

“At least I’ll be by your side.”

Ben took her lips into his and suddenly everything was quiet. When they broke the kiss, they looked around confused.

“Wh-? The storm stopped... How?"

They looked above to see the skies clearing and R2 beeped.

“A Force Storm!?” Rey asked him. “What’s that?”

R2-D2 told them Force Storms were common in Tython and they were usually caused by powerful Force presences. The Je’daii balanced these storms but they are long gone and the Force has remained unbalanced ever since. Rey praised her idea of asking the droid to store the texts into his memory core; it was one of her bests.

“Until now,” Ben said and looked at Rey. “The planet is balancing itself due to our presence here.”

“Powerful Light, powerful Darkness,” Rey recalled Luke’s words on Ahch-To. “We’ll bring balance to the Force at last.”

“Let’s go… just in case.” Ben said and they returned to the _Falcon_.

* * *

**_Millennium Falcon_ **

**SPACE**

* * *

Rey came out of the refresher while the steam involved the entire space. She enjoyed her baths for she didn’t get the change to have many while growing up on Jakku. She was cleaning herself when something changed. She could sense something was different. And when Rey touched her abdomen she just knew it: she was no longer alone.

And then she realized it: maybe it wasn’t their presence that activated the Force Storm over Tython, but the life growing inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ring of Kafrene](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ring_of_Kafrene)  
> [Lothal](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Lothal)  
> [Vrogas Vas](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Vrogas_Vas)  
> [Temple of Eedit](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Temple_of_Eedit)  
> [Tython](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tython/Legends)  
> [Tythos Ridge](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tythos_Ridge)  
> [Talss](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Talss)  
> [Je'daii Order](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Je%27daii_Order)  
> [Force Wars](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force_Wars)  
> [Force Storm](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force_Storm_\(Tython\))  
> I used the singular “lightsaber” instead of “lightsabers” because we don’t recognize nonsense TROS Leia’s Jedi training in this house. And even tho I 100% disagree with burying Anakin’s lightsaber on Tatooine, I wanted to keep it “canon compliant” because of BB-8.
> 
> ***
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it.


	10. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey returns to the Resistance alongside Ben but events don’t unfold the way she expects.

Rey entered the _Falcon_ ’s cockpit. She was about to tell Ben the news when they received a transmission. A hologram appeared and she saw Finn.

“ _Rey, how you’re doing? We haven’t heard from you in a long time and, well, we are beginning to worry. The Resistance has regrouped on the planet of Nakadia in the Mid Rim, one of the former galactic capitals of the New Republic. If you get this message, come to meet us here. Hope you’re safe. See you soon.”_

The hologram turned off.

“Your friends are concerned about you.”

“Yeah…” Rey seated down on the co-pilot’s seat. "I haven’t talked to them in months.”

“Should we set the navigation chart to Nakadia?”

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"They still see you as Kylo Ren," Rey recalled. “They think you’re out there gathering supporters for the First Order.”

“Well, I’m not. And they are your friends, not mine.” Ben said. “Is everything alright, sweetheart? You’re trembling.”

"Yeah... yes. I'm fine. It's nothing."

Rey tried to block their connection for Ben not to find out about the pregnancy just yet. She wasn’t sure she was ready to tell him. And now her friends have reached out to her and she didn’t know what to do. How would they react once they saw them together? Ben was, after all, Kylo Ren, sworn enemy of the Resistance. Would they accept him? Perhaps they would if she could persuade them by telling the truth about what happened to Snoke and in Exegol when they fought Palpatine together.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t want them to get worried.” Rey sighed. “But I’m nervous about how they’ll react once they see you with me.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Rey sighed but eventually nodded.

She set the navigation chart towards the world of Nakadia while Ben took the _Falcon_ to hyperspace.

* * *

**Nakadia**

**MID RIM**

* * *

Nakadia was an agricultural world and its surface was mostly covered by crops and small cities. They took the _Falcon_ towards the northernmost spaceport to land. Rey had sent a transmission to Finn, informing him of her arrival.

“You’ve been strangely quiet, Rey.”

“It’s-“

“Don’t tell me it’s nothing,” Ben said. “You’ve been blocking our connection for a reason. What is it you’re hiding from me?”

“Now is not the time.”

Rey noticed Finn and Rose Tico were already on the hangar waiting for them.

“Oh, I see.” Ben observed her looking at Finn.

“Don’t be absurd! It's nothing like _that_!" Rey rolled her eyes. “It’s better if I go alone first.”

“Of course you should.”

She felt the pain in his voice and Rey wanted to tell him it wasn't about her friends. She sought to tell him the truth but it should be a special and happy moment for them. For them to celebrate. She wanted to kiss Ben but stop herself because of her companions’ gaze upon them. They wouldn’t understand just yet. 

Rey disembarked and while Rose came to hug her, Finn seemed everything but pleased.

“Why are you with _him_?” He asked with disdain while pointing at Ben on the _Falcon_ ’s cockpit.

“Well, hello to you too, Finn.”

Rey tried to lighten up the mood.

“What is he doing on _Falcon_?”

“He’s no longer Kylo Ren." Rey tried to remain calm. "He’s Ben Solo. And he has joined me in searching for the remaining Jedi temples.”

“Wait- You took _him_ with you?” Finn was appalled. “And not _me_?”

“I can’t be apart from him,” Rey said. “We are a Dyad in the Force.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“It means we share the same soul.”

“I don’t believe that!” Finn said with incredulity. “He’s a monster and you’re… _you_!”

“He’s not a monster!” Rey interjected. “You don’t know him.”

“I’ve seen the things he has done when I was part of the First Order,” Finn recalled. “I saw him ordering the slaughter of an entire village of unarmed innocents. He tortured Poe! He killed Han Solo! You saw it with your own eyes! He almost killed _me_!"

Rey remembered it all too well, especially the disgust she felt when Poe described them as "torture buddies".

“He wants to atone for all of that,” Rey reassured. “He wants to help people.”

“I don’t trust him and neither should you.”

“Won't you at least give him a chance?"

“Rey… This is reckless even for you.”

“What's that supposed to mean?"

“I know you are headstrong and impulsive, but-“ Finn stopped himself for a moment and then carried on. “He has to stand trial for his crimes against the galaxy.”

“What?” Rey was taken aback. “You wouldn’t dare…”

“It’s my duty, Rey,” Finn said. “We are rebuilding the Republic and all the former commanders and soldiers from the First Order must be judged for their crimes. We have to snuff out the First Order. A fair trial and penitence are more than many innocents across the galaxy had the right to.”

“If any of you touches Ben, you will leave me with no choice.” Rey reached for her lightsaber.

"Rey!" Rose interjected. "What are you doing?"

“Rey, be reasonable,” Finn asked. “He was Supreme Leader when the First Order was defeated!”

“No, he wasn’t,” Rey said. “He killed Snoke to save me. He fought Palpatine by my side. He gave his life to resurrect me.”

“Even if all of that is true, it doesn’t erase all the other things he has done.”

“Don’t you dare to touch him.” There was anger in her voice.

“Rey-”

“You won’t take him away from me.” Rey activated her lightsaber. “You’ll have to fight me first.”

Then she heard the _Falcon_ ’s boarding ramp opening and sensed Ben climbing it down. Inside her mind she wanted to tell him not to, to stay inside, but then he was already by her side.

“I asked you to stay inside the _Falcon_.” Rey was upset.

“If you want me to stand trial, I will,” Ben spoke directly to Finn, who seemed surprised.

“No!” Rey intervened. “I won’t allow it.”

“I told you I want to atone for everything I’ve done.”

“Not like this!” Rey said with despair. “They’ll have you executed.”

“You know where to find me if that’s the case.” Ben nodded. “I will do as FN-2187 says-”

“The name is Finn now!” He talked back. “Why are you protecting him, Rey?”

“Because he’s my husband.”

“What? You can’t be serious, Rey.” Finn was shaken and then turned his attention to Ben. “This is your fault! What have you done to her? You played one of your mind tricks on her?”

“Stop it, Finn.” Rey placed herself between the two men. “He did no such thing. I love him.”

“What are you talking about?” Finn seemed more confused than irritated. “Are you listening to herself? He’s been our enemy for years!”

“This is why I’ve never told you. I knew you wouldn’t understand.”

“Never told me about what exactly? How long has _this_ been going on?”

“The marriage is quite recent but we share a Force Bond. We… can interact with each other from across the galaxy. It started two years ago… sort of. Luke knew. I suspect Leia did as well.”

“What?” Finn was stunned. “You’re telling me you’ve been fraternizing with our enemy all along?”

“He’s not our enemy anymore!”

“You could have exposed us all.” Poe Dameron said while arriving with more Resistance fighters. “This so-called Bond of yours with Kylo Ren leaves you in a very doubtful position, Rey.”

“You called for back-up?” Rey asked Finn with resentment. “And what exactly are you accusing me of, Dameron?”

“Rey tried to block our connection.” Ben intervened. “She never told me anything about the Resistance.”

“You don’t get to talk!” Poe said. “You are our prisoner now. As for you Rey… I don’t even know what we’ll do with you. You’ve been our ally, you’ve defeated Palpatine and helped us defeat the First Order, but… _this_?”

“Let’s stay calm,” Rose said. “Rey would never betray us to the First Order.”

“And she didn’t.”

“I won’t ask you again.” Poe threatened Ben. “I’ll shoot you myself if any more words come pouring out your mouth.”

“And I dare you to threaten him again.” 

Rey reached for her lightsaber again while the Resistance fighters aimed their blasters.

"Stop it, will you?” Rose yelled. “Poe, you know Rey has always been loyal to our cause. And Rey, you have to understand how strange all of this sounds to us. But there’s been enough violence already."

“What do you suggest, Rose?” Poe turned his attention to her. “For us to welcome him with open arms after everything he's done? Just let him go?”

“I didn’t say that. But… he’s here, isn’t he? He could have killed Rey but he didn’t. I mean… why did he come to us? He didn’t expect us to be nice to him. I'm just trying to understand.”

“Why are _you_ here?” Finn asked Ben.

“Because it’s important to Rey. You are her friends.”

“But _your_ friends are not here,” Poe said. “There are imprisoned on-”

“I don’t have any friends.”

“Where are your Knights?” Finn asked. “They were very insistent on chasing after us but they just disappeared.”

“I killed them on Exegol.”

They seemed puzzled by the revelation.

“And why would you ever do that if _you_ were their leader?” Poe said with suspicion.

“I wasn’t their leader anymore,” Ben explained. “And they tried to kill me first.”

“I told you he’s no longer Kylo Ren,” Rey said. “He’s on our side now.”

Chewbacca approached them. The Wookie just stood there, staring at Ben. There were so many things Ben wanted to tell him but just looked up at him, with tears on his eyes. He wanted to apologize for Han, for Leia, for everything. Chewbacca held out his big furry arms and took him into a long and silent embrace. Remembering all the times the Wookie had held him while he was a little boy, Ben couldn’t help but start crying. Feeling all of his emotions through the Bond, tears started streaming down Rey’s face as well.

“Let me through, damn it!” Lando Calrissian ordered the Resistance fighters to set aside and laughed with joy when he saw Chewie embracing Ben. “My boy!”

“U-uncle Lando!” Ben said with a teary voice.

Lando joined them for a hug, and then embraced Ben separately, caressing his face.

“Oh, my boy! Ben!” He said with happiness. “I thought you were dead!”

“For some time I was.”

“Ah! You kept my blaster!” He noticed Ben’s utility belt. “I remember when I gave it to you. You’re home now. Rey… Thank you for bringing back Han and Leia’s son.”

Rey smiled and then exchanged looks with Poe and Finn. Poe just shrugged and eye-rolled.

“Fine, he can stay.” Poe sighed. “But I still don’t trust him.”

“He might surprise you.” Rey said.

“Unlikely,” Poe said to her. “In case you aren’t aware, I've known him ever since he was a boy.”

“Perhaps you don’t know him well enough.”

***

The remaining Resistance fighters weren’t thrilled when Ben Solo walked into their headquarters in Quarrow. Especially since he wasn’t a war prisoner and it took Chewbacca, Lando, and Rose to persuade Commander D’Acy to accept his presence there. They all remembered him as Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader and were suspicious. The commander ordered four fighters to stay outside Ben’s quarters and follow him around. They also took his lightsaber away just to be safe.

“Your commander realizes I could easily take down these guys if I wanted to, right?” Ben said to Rey while looking over his shoulder. “And I wouldn’t need my saber.”

“I warned you about this. But you chose to come to Nakadia anyway.”

“ _You_ wanted to come here and see your friends.”

“So this is my fault?”

“I’m not saying that,” Ben said while caressing her face. “I would do anything to see you happy, Rey.”

Their lips were about to join when the Resistance fighters cleared their throats. Rey and Ben immediately stopped when they noticed everyone was staring at them.

“Oh, kriff, I don’t care!”

Rey pushed him closer and took his mouth into hers, ignoring all the outrage around them. They kissed until they were out of breath, and when they parted, she smiled at him.

“I have something to tell you.”

Ben gazed at her with anticipation, but Rey looked around and then said:

“Not here. Come with me.”

Rey took his hand and lead them to their designated quarters. The fighters following them didn’t even bother her anymore. She closed the door before they were able to say anything.

“Come sit next to me,” Rey said while sitting down on the bunker bed.

“You’re being very mysterious,” Ben said while walking towards her.

Rey reopened their Bond and then he knew. Ben’s lips parted while he seated down next to her with disbelief upon his face. She could feel the thrill of emotions rushing through him at that moment.

“I-Is it… true?” Ben was able to say. “A ba-baby?”

Rey nodded and smiled.

“Yes. _Our_ baby.”

Ben held her face gently with a vast smile upon his face. He kissed her tenderly and then embraced her, with tears of joy on his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nakadia](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Nakadia)  
> [Quarrow](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Quarrow)  
> ***
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it (:


	11. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tense start, it’s time for a new beginning. But not quite as Rey and Ben would expect.

The common belief among the Resistance was that Ben was a spy and therefore no one trusted him.

The moves of the Resistance and the New Republic were now whispered instead of talked out loud in the headquarters. Ben didn’t bother with that. All he wanted was to be with Rey and for her to spend time with the ones she cared about. Although, being followed around by those four troopers was infuriating.

“They’ll eventually come around about you.” Rey said to him.

“I’m not so sure about that. Many of their friends and family died because of me.”

Ben could feel their hatred towards him, and their gazes followed him wherever he went. Many wanted him to stand trial and pay for his crimes. They wanted him dead.

“We won’t stay here forever.”

“That’s up to you,” Ben said. “But their opinion about you has changed as well.”

“I know.”

“That’s what bothers me. I wished you couldn’t sense the vile things these people are thinking.”

But Rey could feel their thoughts and emotions through the Force. Many thought of her as a whore and a traitor for being with Ben, whom they still see as Kylo Ren. She did felt at home with the Resistance once, for a while, but that feeling was long gone. Ever since their fight on Snoke’s throne room, Rey felt isolated and utterly alone even among her friends. And now that they don’t even accept her choices, she begins to wonder if they are her friends, to begin with.

“Oh, sweetheart.”

Ben embraced her, caressing her hair and feeling her face against her chest. As usual, whenever they displayed some sort of tenderness for each other, the Resistance would stare at them with both nausea and resentment.

“Perhaps we should go,” Rey said against his torso. “We are not welcome here. If only your mother was here...”

“You don’t want to be apart from your friends, Rey.”

“But I don’t want this either.” Rey sighed. “I’ll talk to Finn and Rose. And then we'll go.”

Rey went looking for her friends and found them shortly after.

“Hey…” She started. “I-We are leaving.”

“But you’ve just got here.” Rose said.

“Coming here was a mistake. It’s clear we are not welcome and you have a lot going on right on.” Rey said. “It’s better if we just go.”

“No. Stay,” Rose said, placing a hand upon Rey’s shoulder. “You're always welcome here, Rey.”

“But Ben isn’t. I know you all see him as Kylo Ren but he’s not that person anymore. He never was really.” Rey said. “But this isn’t my place. We have the Jedi order to rebuild. And other things to think about…”

“We are a family.” Rose recalled.

“Ben is my family too,” Rey said. “But I know you won’t accept him just yet. So we’ll leave to rebuild the Jedi order on our own. Maybe looking for Force-sensitive beings in need of guidance.”

“I’m coming with you.” Finn said.

“What?” Rey was stunned.

“What about the New Republic?” Rose asked.

“I have this power too. I want to understand it and learn how to use it.”

“Are you serious?” Rey smiled. “You want to come with us?”

“I already asked you to train me once and you said you needed to search the temples first.” Finn nodded. “I can be your first student.”

“You would be willing to accept Ben as your teacher?”

Finn’s face hardened.

“Not… him. You.”

Rey sighed.

“Ben is far more experienced than I am. He has much to teach us both.”

“Rey… Don’t ask that of me.”

“You said you want to learn the ways of the Force. We won’t teach others the dogmatic view of the Jedi or the Sith. It’s a new beginning.”

“What are you talking about? You will teach the Dark side?”

“And the Light side. Balance.”

“The Dark side is evil.” Finn said.

“At the beginning of the Order, there were no Jedi nor Sith. They were the same. They learned how to use both sides of the Force without being corrupted by the Dark. There was balance. Until their craving for power destroyed it all. Don’t you see? This is the way to bring balance to the Force.” 

“You brought balance to the Force by killing Palpatine!”

“No.” Rey disagreed. “You kill one Dark side user; another will rise sooner or later because the Force demands balance. It’s an eternal struggle. We can end that.”

“I don’t know if I agree with that.”

“That’s why you need a teacher. The galaxy doesn’t even remember the Force is real. It’s the energy that connects all living things. And it shouldn’t be the monopoly of an elite.”

“But you just said you want to rebuild the Jedi Order.”

“Not the way it was. Luke saw it too. The Jedi became arrogant and corrupted. They turned a blind eye to the troubles of the galaxy. Ben and I want to help others.”

“Weren’t the Jedi the guardians of the peace and justice in the Old Republic?”

“And they still allowed Palpatine to destroy them all. We have to do better and learn from their mistakes.”

***

Meanwhile, Ben observed Commander Larma D’Acy and Poe Dameron. Taking a deep breath, he decided to head over to them, while being followed by the four fighters, who decided to reach for their blasters. The two Resistance commanders stared at him with suspicion.

“Yes?” Larma asked Ben, waiting for him to say something.

“Where are my mother’s belongings?”

“You’re in no place to make demands!” Poe said.

“I’m her only child.”

“You were an open wound on Leia for far too long.” Larma said with despise “You’ve forfeited the right to her things.”

“I didn’t realize my mother’s belongings were yours to do with them as you pleased.”

“Careful now.” Poe threaten. “You have six blasters pointed at you.”

“Go ahead and shoot me.” Ben teased. “You already know what happens when you try to fire at me.”

Poe swallowed his pride.

“If I hadn’t listened to Rose, you would be in a cell right now.”

“I’m leaving and I’ll take my mother’s possessions with me,” Ben said. “But I would prefer if you would give them to me politely.”

“Is that a threat, _Ren_?” Poe asked, putting his hands on his hips.

“I’m asking you politely, _Dameron_.”

“What’s going on here?” Rey arrived alongside Finn and Rose.

“ _Ren_ wants Leia’s belongings,” Poe replied. “As if he has any right to them.”

“Are Leia’s things here?” Rey asked, looking around.

“It doesn’t matter. We are not giving him anything.”

“I dare you to talk to her in that tone again.” Ben threatened Poe.

“Boys,” Rose said, stepping in between them. “Let’s be cool, alright?”

“Should I get Chewie?” Rey said in the provocation.

Poe tried his best to control his irritation and took a deep breath.

“I’ll take my mother’s belongings and I’ll leave,” Ben said. “You won’t see me again.”

Poe and Larma exchanged looks.

“I’m a commander too,” Rose said. “Let him take Leia’s things.”

"Rose-" Larma disagreed.

“You heard him, he wants to leave,” Rose said. “Why make things harder than they already are?”

“Okay, _fine_.” Poe placed his hands upon his hips. “You can take Leia’s belongings on the condition you won’t show up here again. And I’ll only allow it in Leia’s memory because, despite everything you did, she still loved you for some reason.”

“There’s no need for all of _that_.” Rose rolled her eyes. “You’ll take your mother’s things and the rest only time will tell.”

Ben and Rey were escorted by the Resistance fighters and Larma D’Acy into one of the storerooms. The commander pointed out the location and left. Ben approached his mother’s possessions. Among several things, there were two wardrobes but he didn’t recognize one, filled with luxurious gowns.

“These didn’t belong to my mother.” Ben said while observing the gowns. “I’ve never seen her wearing them."

“Perhaps she got them after-“ Rey stopped herself.

“No.” Ben disagreed. “It isn’t my mother’s taste. They must have belonged to someone important for her to keep them. Anyway, they are yours now.”

“What?”

“I’m giving you my mother’s belongings.”

“I can’t accept it.”

“Why not? You’re my wife. They belong to you now.”

“W-where would I ever use this kind of clothing? I have never dressed like _this_! I don’t even know if they fit me.”

“You can try them on.” Ben smiled. “Later. Now can we please go?”

“I have something to tell you.” Rey said with apprehension.

"Your friend Finn is coming with us, I know."

“Can you please be polite to him?”

“I know he’s important to you. Of course, I’ll be respectful, sweetheart.” Ben kissed her forehead. 

Chewie helped them carrying Leia’s belonging into the _Falcon_ and soon they were ready to leave.

* * *

_**Millennium Falcon** _

**SPACE**

* * *

Finn awkwardly seated behind them.

Ben was on the pilot seat while Rey operated as co-pilot and set the navigation chart towards the world of Devaron in the Colonies. She could feel her friend’s annoyance over Ben’s position as pilot of the _Falcon_. They stayed silent for a while. Ben could sense Rey’s feelings through the Force and decided to break the silence by asking:

“Do you have any experience piloting the _Falcon_?”

Rey looked over her shoulder.

“He’s talking to you, Finn.”

“Who? Me?” Finn seemed confused. “No. Rey and Poe used to be the pilots. I was only co-pilot once.”

“But you know how to pilot this ship?”

“Yes, but…” Finn stopped himself, puzzled on why he was making these questions.

“Would you like to take the pilot’s seat for a while?” Ben asked. “Rey and I would like to get some rest.”

“You’re tired?” Finn asked Rey.

“A bit.” She nodded.

“You’re wondering how I know that,” Ben said. “We are a Force Dyad. It means we always know each other’s feelings and thoughts.”

“Rey told me something about that. How long has this Dyad thing been going on?”

“It doesn’t work that way,” Ben informed. “We are connected from birth. We share the same soul.”

“Don’t worry, Finn. You’ll learn about the ways of the Force.” Rey stood up from the co-pilot seat while R2-D2 approached to take her place. 

Ben freed the pilot’s seat and walked by Finn, whose fear he could sense.

“You don’t need to be scared of me.”

“O-okay.” Finn nodded and took the pilot’s seat.

Rey and Ben went to the crew quarters and while he lied down on the bunker bed, Rey noticed the wardrobe they saw earlier and that belonged to Leia was there.

"You..." Rey teased.

“Try one on,” Ben said with a smile.

Rey observed the gowns. She eventually settled for an airy and flowing gown, with no shoulders and with a choker attached to the front of it. Its colors were smooth but bright yellow, pink and purple. She touched the fabric and it was incredibly soft and light. 

“Close your eyes.”

“Why?” Ben laughed.

“I want it to be a surprise.”

“Alright.” Ben nodded and closed his eyes.

"No peeking!"

Rey said while struggling to put on the gown. All the ribbons and straps were more changeling than they looked, and she could imagine that however wore that dress required assistance getting into it.

“Okay… This was a bit complicated.” Rey sighed after getting dressed. “You can open your eyes now.”

Ben opened his eyes and his mouth dropped a bit by the beauty of it.

“Well?” Rey twirled and the dress seemed to float through the air. “What do you think?”

“You know exactly what I think,” Ben said, ravishing her with his gaze. “You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

“You’re exaggerating," Rey said while coming closer to him. "I’m sure you’ve seen many beautiful women.”

“None who compares to you.” Ben said while she sat on his lap.

“Is that so?” Rey laughed while his hands traveled up her legs, pulling the fabric.

“I would love to take you off that dress,” Ben whispered against her lips.

“Finn might hear us.”

“Not if we keep it quiet.” 

Rey took his lips into hers, kissing and savoring his mouth.

When their lips parted she said:

“You’ll have to help me out of this dress.”

Ben did as asked and they laughed by the intricate task of removing the gown. His hands caressed her nakedness and rested on her belly, where their future child was growing, and he smiled. Soon they would be three. Rey grabbed his face and kissed him while positioning herself beneath him. They painted softly when he filled her, hips rocking as he reached that hidden place inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the late update but I was terribly busy these past few days because of work so I didn’t had the chance to finish the chapter on time.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it. I also wanted to thank for all your support, it means a lot to me you're liking my story (:


End file.
